Ramadhan With EXO
by Hanluxx1220
Summary: [END CHAP]Cerita tentang EXO selama bulan puasa. Just Fun! DLDR! Bahasa Alay! Gue-Lo/non baku! Humor gagal XD[Official Couple-HunHan/ChanBaek/KaiSoo/KrisTao/SuLay/ChenMin] Mengandung unsur YAOI. DLDR! Dimohon dengan sangat
1. Tu

_Cre*Hanluxx1220 Ramadhan Ver._

 _Cast: EXO member(OT12)_

 **WARN! Bahasa super alay!**

 **DLDR! Jadi, yang gak suka jangan sampe salah lapak, ya.**

 _-Luhan as Lulu_

 _-Sehun as Thehun_

 _-Baekhyun as Cabekyun_

 _-Chanyeol as Chandobby_

 _-Kyungsoo as Uco_

 _-Kai as Temsek_

 _-Lay as Iching_

 _-Suho as Suhongong_

 _-Tao as Taoji_

 _-Kris as Gitong_

 _-Xiumin as Paopao_

 _-Chen as Chentong_

 _Genre: Humor(gagal)_

 _Rate: Aman_

Lulu: "Sahur... Sahur... Sahur... Tenonenot!" Lulu nusuk pipi Sehun pake jari telunjuknya.

Thehun: "Bentaran bun... Ayah mathih ngantuk."

Cabekyun: "Sehun najisun banget."

Chandobby: "Mami ngomongnya. Bulan puasa ini."

Gitong: "Go, sahur. Bikos bangun telat is not my style."

Temsek: "Gaes, bisa diem gak? Orang ganteng lagi tidur."

Lulu: "Najis"

Thehun: "Najith(2)"

Cabekyun: "Lu benerin ngomong S dulu del, baru ngenistain orang."

Temsek: "Tumben belain gue."

Suhongong: "Mulut kalian tsadezz."

Iching: "Ada apa ini? Lagi berantem ya?"

Cabekyun: "Ngomong nih sama barbie aing!"

Iching: "Barbie Cabekyun bisa ngomong ya? Kok barbie sama pegasus Iching gak bisa, ya?"

Cabekyun: "Iching hyung ASDFGHJKL!"

Chentong: "Assalamualaikum! Udah mau azan shubuh. Makanan buat sahur mana atuh?"

Thehun: "Uco hyung yang mathak 'kan?"

All: "Iya."

Lulu: "Sehun, buruan bangun. Ntar gua suapin makannya."

Thehun: "Leh ugha." * _Nyengir_ *

Uco: "Woi! Makanannya udah jadi! Buruan sahur!" Si Uco teriak-teriak dari dapur. Mereka pada tinggal di apartnya Suhongong. Lebih tepatnya numpang. Makanya disini tuh rame bener.

Semua member _The Ayan Genk_ udah duduk di kursi masing-masing. Sesuai janji, Lulu nyuapin Sehun soto betawi.

Lulu: "Sehun, Aaaaa..."

Thehun: "Aaaa..." Semua anak ayan pada geli ngeliat si Sehun yang manjanya gak ketulungan. Si Sehun emang udah suka sama Lulu dari jaman purba. Tapi Lulu cuma nganggep Sehun jadi adeknya doangan. Miris nasib cadel _euyyy_...

Temsek: "Umi, abi juga pengen dicuap kayak cehun. Aaa..." * _Buka mulut_ *

Cabekyun: "Aing pengen mual seketika. Tolong!"

Chandobby: "Ngakak so hard."

Gitong: "Disuapin is not my style. Nyuapin is my style." * _nyodorin sendok ke Taoji_ *

Uco: "Jangan bikin napsu makan gue ilang tem."

Gitong: "Gue ngukuk tolong!!"

Temsek: "Diem lu tongos!"

Thehun: "Thungguh mirith, thungguh kathian. Thehun turut prihatin ya temthek."

Chentong: "Eh, btw si paopao dimana?"

Paopao dateng with mamah dedeh style.

Paopao: " _Ramadhan tiba, ramadhan tiba" *nyanyi*_

Thehun: "Bun, Aaa..." Sehun ikut nyuapin Lulu. Gantian, gitu. Si Lulu juga mangap aja.

Cabekyun: "CIYEE... Suap-suapan. Jadian aja atuh!"

Thehun: "Iya. Lulu hyung jadian ama Thehun aja."

Luhan: "Apaan sih."

Gitong: "Uhuy... Pipinya Lulu merah tralala."

Thehun: * _senyam senyum_ *

Suhongong: "Co! Kenapa lo kayak gini ke gue?"

Uco: "Paan?"

Suhongong: "Please! Kalo lo ada dendam sama gue, jangan kebangetan juga dong. Lo ngasih gue sendok besi? Padahal lo tau gue alergi sama yang bukan emas dan berlian!" * _suhongong nangis kejer dan ngambil sendok emas kesayangan dia_ *

All: "WTF!"

Chandobby: "Yang alergi sendok besi, tenggelamkan!"

Iching: "Temsek gak bisa berenang ya? Kalo gitu sama kayak Iching. Jangan tenggelemin Iching juga ya."

Chandobby: "Bo-bo-bodo amat!"

Paopao: "Eh! Diem dulu! Pasang telinga yang bener."

Iching: "Telinga Iching ga pernah lepas. Jadi ga perlu di-..."

Paopao: " _Sstt!_ "

All: "WHAT?!"

Temsek: "Oh No! Gue belum sahur woy!"

Paopao: "Ane belum ngisi sama sekali saoloh..."

Thehun: "Eh, udah ajan aja. Untung Thehun udah thelethai dari tadi."

Udah azan ternyata. Uco sih kalem ajah.

Miris _The Ayan Genk_...

.

.

.

.

.

Thehun: " _Huft_... Laper." * _ngelus perut_ *

Sekarang Sehun lagi di kelas. Dia sekelas sama Temsek, kelas 10. Di kelas 11 ada Cabekyun, Chandobby, Iching, Taoji, Uco sama Chentong. Kalo di kelas 12, yang paling tuir ada Lulu, Paopao, Gitong sama Suhongong.

Thehun: "Tem, ngeboloth yuk."

Temsek: "Bulan puasa ga boleh bolos del. Dosa."

Thehun: "Uju buthet. Kemathukan thetan apaan lo?"

Temsek: "Setan pencuri hati yayank Uco."

Thehun: " _hueekk!" *mual seketika_ *

Temsek: "Eh, btw... Bolos leh ugha. Bosen nih. Mana laper lagi."

Thehun: "Itu baru thobat gue."

Sehun ngedehem bentar.

Thehun: "Aduh! Perut Thehun thakit!"

Si ibu guru cantik nyamperin Sehun terus ngusap kepala Sehun.

Thehun: "Bu Guru jangan batalin puatha Thehun hadoh... Mana cantik banget lagi."

Bu Guru: "Siapa yang batalin? Emang gue ngapain?"

Temsek: "Gue laporin Lulu baru tau rasa lo. Biasa bu, si cadel. Kalo lagi sakit ya gitu. Suka ga jelas kayak anak ayam mencari induknya yang hilang. * _upin ipin ver_ *

Bu Guru: "Sakit beneran? Kalo sakit pulang aja."

Thehun: "Beneran gapapa bu?"

Bu Guru: "Iya."

Temsek: "Bu, saya nganterin Sehun ya."

Bu Guru: "Alesan."

Temsek: "Beneran dah bu. Puasa mana boleh boong." (Beneran pan, Temsek mau nganterin Sehun. Buat BOLOS)

Bu Guru: "Ya udah. Sono."

Thehun: * _Ngambil tas, narik tangan Temsek dan berlari ala syahrini ulala with slow motion_ *

Bacanya sambil denger lagu _We Are The Champion_ ya.

Akhirnya Sehun sama Temsek berhasil keluar kelas. Mereka pergi ke taman sekolah buat ngadem.

Thehun: " _Hmm_... Tem!"

Temsek: "Paan?"

Thehun: "Itu..."

Temsek: "Itu ap-... Whoaa!"

Temsek ngikutin arah pandang Sehun. Ternyata ada pohon mangga di sebelah sekolah.

Thehun: "Gue jadi tambah laper."

Temsek: "Gue juga. Ambil, kuy."

Thehun: "Gue takut dotha ah."

Temsek: "Si anjer. Tadi lu yang ngajak peak!"

Thehun: "Iya ya. Lagian kita cuma ngambil 'kan? Bukan nyolong."

Temsek: "Iya. Kuy lah, kita loncat pager."

Keogeban yang hakiki-,-

Thehun sama Temsek akhirnya manjat pager seng sekolahan.

Temsek: "Eh, bukannya ini rumah tante janda ya?"

Thehun: "Siapa?"

Temsek: "Mantannya si Gitong."

Thehun: "Oh... Tante Ayu Tong Tong?"

Temsek: "Ayu Ting Ting ogeb! Iya, dia mantannya Gitong."

Thehun: "Gawat nih kalo thampe ketauan. Kita bitha dijadiin thalah thatu berondong tante Ayu!"

Temsek: "Iya bener. Tapi gapapa lah. Asal lo jangan ribut aja. _Sstt_..."

Temsek sama Sehun ngendap-ngendap jalan ke pohon mangga tante Ayu.

 _Puk!_

Badan Temsek dan Sehun tegang seketika pas ada yang nepuk bahu mereka. Si Temsek noleh terus langsung nyolek pinggang Sehun.

Temsek: "Hun. Gawat. Mantan lo."

Thehun: "Mantan yang mana?"

Temsek: "Itu loh. Yang pas lo diputusin terus lo kejang-kejang sampe nangis ke kos-kosan gue."

Thehun: "Apaan sih l-o..."

 _Swing_ ~

Rambut Sehun terbang-terbang pas liat mantan terindah dia. Kayak ada angin berhembus gitu. Adem liat mantan.

Thehun: "Tem, ga usah kipas-kipas napa."

Temsek: "Biar dapet feelnya ketemu mantan del."

Thehun: "Mimi peri?"

Miper: "Sehun?"

Thehun: "Mimi peri apa kabar?"

Sehun hampir aja meluk Mimi peri kalo Mimi Peri gak ngehindar.

Miper: "Maaf hun. Ini bulan puasa. Ga boleh pelukan."

Thehun: "Aduh, makin tholeh aja kamu."

Miper: "Tapi kalo udah beduk kamu bisa ngapain aja kok."

Temsek: "Njir.. Ambigu nyet."

Thehun: "Kamu ngapain dithini?"

Miper: "Lah.. Aku kan anaknya mami Ayu. Makanya aku tinggal disini. Kamu ngapain?"

Thehun: "Lah. Iya ya. Aku lupa. Aku kethini mau-..."

Temsek: "Si cadel mau nyolong tuh."

Thehun: "Buthet nih monyet kathablanka! Gak bener kok mimi..."

Miper: "Hun, tukeran nomor Wats ap dong."

Thehun: "Boleh. Nomor kamu thiniin."

Temsek: * _pundung_ *

Akhirnya mereka gak jadi ngambil mangga berkat munculnya mantan terindah Sehun. Si Mimi Peri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang, semua anggota _The Ayan Genk_ udah sampe di apartment Suhongong. Sehun lagi nunduk gegara lagi dimarahin sama Lulu.

Lulu: "Lo kemana aja? Gue cariin di kelas lo malah ga ada. Terus bu guru bilang lo sakit makanya pulang. Gue khawatir hun. Gue langsung pergi kesini buat ngeliat elo. Tapi nyatanya? Gak ada orang sama sekali disini."

Thehun: "Bun... Jangan marah."

Lulu: "Tem! Lo sama Sehun tadi kan? Kemana aja lo berdua? Jawab!"

Kalo Lulu udah marah begini nih, udah ga ada tuh yang berani ngomong. Sekali pun Cabekyun yabg ngomongnya kayak cabe.

Temsek: "Hyung tadi... Sebenarnya..."

Lulu: "Cepetan!"

Temsek: "Tadinya kita berdua mau ngambil mangga di rumah tante Ayu..."

Cabekyun: "Tante Ayu mantannya Gitong?"

Taoji: "Jadi, bener kalo mantan kamu itu tante-tante?"

Gitong: "Gak beb... Cabekyun mulut lo gue cabein baru tau lo ya."

Lulu: "Lo semua diem! Temsek, ngomong!"

Temsek: "Tapi gak jadi ngambil. Soalnya... Sehun ketemu.. Mimi Peri, hyung."

Lulu: * _Diem_ *

Thehun: * _nunduk_ *

Lulu: "Jadi gitu, ya. Ya udah... Gue ke kamar dulu. Ngantuk."

Thehun: "Hyung! Dengerin Sehun dulu! Jangan salah paham.. Sehun gak ngapa-ngapain.."

Gitong: "Jiah... Cadelnya ilang tuh kalo lagi takut."

Chandobby: * _Ngakak Kenceng_ *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Duk! Duk!_

Paopao: "Udah beduk... Alhamdulillah..."

Temsek: "Beduk dari mana hyung? Orang itu si Sehun lagi jedotin kepalanya di meja makan. Masih frustasi Lulu hyung belum mau ngomong."

Paopao: "Amnesia baru tau lo hun."

Thehun: "Biarin Sehun amnesia. Asal ingatan tentang Lulu hyung gak hilang."

 _Duk! Duk!_

Lulu: "Hun! Lo ngapain sih? Ntar kepala lo bisa pusing!" * _narik kepala Sehun_ *

Sehun: "Hyung... Maafin Thehun. Thehun gak bermakthud."

Paopao: "Yeee dasar. Cadelnya balik lagi."

Lulu: "Udah lah. Ga usah dibahas."

 _Allahuakbar... Allahuakbar..._

Paopao: "Alhamdulillah... Nah, itu baru azan yang asli."

Uco: "Makan... Makan..."

Suhongong: "Gaes, gue bawain BR nih."

Iching: "Boxer Rini Ya?"

Suhongong: "Bukan. Tapi Baju Ronda sayang."

Uco: "Njir, gue kira Baskins Robbins."

Iching: "Iching mau!"

Suhongong: "Sini a'a pakein."

Thehun: "Jadi pengen punya cemewew."

Temsek: "Jadi pengen punya cemewew(2)."

Chandobby: "Jadi pengen punya cemewew(3)."

Chentong: "Jadi pengen punya bini."

Thehun: "Bun, thuapin Thehun ya?"

Lulu: "Makan sendiri. Udah gede pan?"

Thehun: "Calon ithtriku lagi ngambek euy."

Lulu: "Calon istrilu, si mimi peri itu?"

Cabekyun: "CIYEE... Si Lulu ngekode tuh."

Chandobby: "Kalo gak salah, namanya cemburu tu mah."

Thehun: "Bitha aja ah!" * _malu_ *

Gitong: "Lulu yang di omongin kenapa lu yang malu? Dasar anak ayam."

Thehun: "Thuka-thuka gue yee.."

Lulu: "Eh, gue mau nganu dulu ya."

Thehun: "Hah?! Thama thiapa bun?"

Lulu: "Thendirian lah."

Thehun: "Nyolo? Gak perlu Thehun bantu?"

Lulu: "Lu ngomong apaan sih? Orang gue mau cuci tangan."

Thehun: "O-oh... Ya udah."

Cabekyun: "Untung udah beduk, hun. Mulutlu gak bisa di kontrol."

Thehun: "Juthtru itu. Karena udah beduk gue jadi pengen thama bunda Lulu."

Temsek, Uco: "Anjay."

Thehun: "Tumben barengan."

Temsek: "ONE HEART!"

Uco: "Ogahan gue. Sorry!"

.

.

.

.

.

Suhongong: "Yang mau ikut gue tarawehan cuss, berangkat."

Thehun: "Thehun di sini ae lah. Pengen bobo."

Temsek: "Gue juga."

Chandobby: "Gue ikut ngong. Calon suami Cabekyun harus soleh. Kan mih?"

Cabekyun: "Terserah maneh ae."

Lulu: "Ngong, gue ikut. Udah siap dari tadi nih."

Thehun: "Bun, kamu ikut? Kalo gitu Thehun juga ikut ya, bun."

Lulu: "Ga ada yang larang."

Thehun: "Uyey! Tunggu aku, calon ithtriku."

Lulu: * _geleng-geleng_ *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Thehun: "Bunhh... Thehun ga tahanhh..."

Thehun: "Cepetan bunn.."

Lulu: * _Gak fokus_."

Thehun: "Bunn... Kayak udah mau keluarrhh..."

Lulu: "Aarrhh... Lu gangguin orang solat mulu, dosa lu."

Sekarang mereka lagi shalat Tarawih. Kecuali si Temsek, Gitong sama Taoji.

Thehun: "Tapi Thehun udah kebelet pipith."

Luhan akhirnya batalin shalatnya dan narik Sehun ke kamar mandi.

Lulu: "Cepetan sana."

Thehun: "Bantuin bun..."

Lulu: "Sendiri, atau gue kunciin di dalem?"

Thehun: "Sendiri... Sendiri aja, hehe."

Sehun masuk deh ke kamar mandi. Lulu main hp aja sambil nungguin. Jadi gak berkah kan, jadinya pergi ke masjid tapi gak shalat.

Thehun: "Huaaa... Bun!"

Lulu: "Apa lagi?"

Thehun: "Ga ada air!" Sehun teriak-teriak dari dalem. Lulu ngakak aja di luar.

Lulu: "Karma masih berlaku."

Thehun: "Jahad aned bunda dih :'("

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Next or Delete?**

 _Udah dibilangin ini ff alay gak bermutu, humor gagal pake banget. Hanya buat seneng-seneng di bulan puasa. Yang gak suka baca silahkan tinggalin lapak ini, ya XD_

 _Kalo banyak yang review, fav, foll, bakal gue lanjutin END sampe lebaran._

 _FAST UP~_

 _kalo gue kuat 1 hari sekali juga gue jabanin. Kalo kuat loh, ya..._

 _Siyu~_

.

 ** _27 Mei 2017_**


	2. Wa

_Cre*Hanluxx1220 Ramadhan Ver._

 _Cast: EXO member(OT12)_

 **WARN! Bahasa super alay!**

 **DLDR! Jadi, yang gak suka jangan sampe salah lapak, ya.**

 _-Luhan as Lulu_

 _-Sehun as Thehun_

 _-Baekhyun as Cabekyun_

 _-Chanyeol as Chandobby_

 _-Kyungsoo as Uco_

 _-Kai as Temsek_

 _-Lay as Iching_

 _-Suho as Suhongong_

 _-Tao asTaoji_

 _-Kris as Gitong_

 _-Xiumin as Paopao_

 _-Chen as Chentong_

 _Genre: Humor(gagal)_

 _Rate: Aman_

Suhongong: "Lulu sama si cadel dimana?"

Iching: "Abang lagi nyanyi?"

Suhongong: "Nggak say..."

Iching: "Lah tadi. Dimana... Dimana... Dimana... Ku harus mencari kemana?"

Chentong: "Asyem... Lagu mantannya si Gitong. Mueheh.."

Gitong: "Gue sumpel pake sandal hello kitty Lulu baru tau lo ya!"

Chentong: "Mending gue makan baksonya kang Asep."

Gitong: "Asdfghjklalalala!"

Cabekyun: "Kumaha atuh? Aing teh harus cepet pulang. Film tukang haji naik bubur mau udahan jam 9 ini."

Paopao: "Tukang bubur naik haji maksudnya?"

Cabekyun: "Iya, itu."

Lulu: "Oy! Kuy balik."

Suhongong: "Kemana aja lo?"

Lulu: "Ini. Si anak ayam kebelet pipis. Terpaksa dah gue temenin."

Thehun: "Buruan. Thehun gak jadi pipith. Kagak ada air di wethe."

Suhongong: "Pulang naik becak aja dah lo! Ntar lo ngompol di mobil gue, lagi."

Thehun: "Jahad..."

Lulu: "Biarin aja lah ho... Kan cuma deket apart lo."

Thehun: "Bunda emang yang paling perhatian. Jadi makin thayang."

Lulu: "Benerin dulu ngomong S lo. Baru ngegombal."

Gitong: "Gue NGACENG!(Ngakak Kenceng)"

Chandobby: "Gue NGACENG! (2)."

.

.

.

.

.

Thehun: "Hah... Lega thudah."

Temsek: "Napa lu?"

Thehun: "Kepo dathar."

 _Drrtt... Drrtt.._.

Temsek: "Eh, bunyi sirine tuh!"

Thehun: "Itu hape getar ogeb!"

Temsek: "Henponnya Lulu tuh."

Thehun: "Mana, mana?"

Sehun langsung ngambil hpnya Lulu. Nama yang manggil sih, ditulis _Mommy_.

Thehun: "Uluh uluh... Ternyata calon mertua." * _malu_ *

Lulu: "Ngapain tuh hp gue dipegangin?"

Thehun: "Calon mertua yang nelpon bun..."

Lulu: "Calon mertua pala lu. Sini."

Thehun: * _monyongin bibir_ *

Lulu: "Halo, mam."

Mama Lulu: "Lulu. Apa kabar say?"

Lulu: "Mama lagi jualan olshop, ya? Pake say say-an."

Mama Lulu: "Gak gahol kamu mah."

Lulu: "Lulu baik. Tumben nelpon."

Mama Lulu: "Mama mau ke tempat kamu besok. Jangan kemana-mana ya..."

Lulu: "BUSET DAH! Buru-buru amat ma."

Mama Lulu: "Serprais say."

Lulu: "Tapi kan ini rumah orang ma."

Mama Lulu: "Emang ga boleh? Lagian mama kan juga kenal Suhongong. Boleh dong numpang nyasar."

Lulu: "En je i er... Numpar nyasar."

Mama: "Pokoknya mama mau dateng. Titik!"

 _PIP!_

Lulu: "Oh Tidak!"

Thehun: "Oh Thehun aja bun."

Lulu: "Au ah gelap. Cabekyun!!"

Cabekyun: "Apaan?"

Lulu: "Mama mau dateng kesini besok! Gimana nih?"

Thehun: "Ye ye! Mama mertua mau kethini."

Cabekyun: "Trus kenapa?"

Lulu: "Bantuin elah. Masa nyokap mau dateng apartnya begini?"

Jelas aja. Apartnya Suho lebih parah dari kapal titanic yang udah ancur. Mana lumutan lagi kayak mukanya Temsek.

Thehun: "Thini Thehun bantuin berthiin bun."

Lulu: "Lu emang temen baik gue hun." * _ngacungin jempol_ *

Thehun: " _Temen... Temen... Temen... Temen_..." * _pundung_ *

Chentong: "Sabar bro. Ini ujian bulan puasa."

Thehun: "Makathih tong. Untung Thehun thabar."

Temsek: "Rasakan apa yang gue rasakan."

Thehun: "Udah item, pethek, nithta lagi. Bukan temen gue!"

Temsek: "Sialan."

.

.

.

.

.

Lulu: "Akhirnya selesai juga. Makasih udah pada bantuin ya. Gue jadi terhura."

Gitong: "Terharu maksudnya?"

Lulu: "Samain ae lah."

Suhongong: "Nih ada pizza. Tadi gue delivery. Kan udah pada capek bersihin apart gue."

Temsek: "Terbaiklah Suhongong. Dapet gratis lagi nih gue."

Chentong: "Asikeu. Lagi kere dibawain pizza. Gak bayar kan?"

Lulu: "Emangnya lo pernah gak kere?"

Thehun: "Thehun thuka gaya bunda."

Suhongong: "Kagak lah. Lu minta restorannya juga gue kasih."

Gitong: "Belagu aned."

Chandobby: "Belagu aned(2)."

Uco: "Belagu aned(3)."

Suhongong: "Hun, gak makan?"

Thehun: "Gak ah. Males."

Cabekyun: "Ngode minta disuap ini mah."

Chandobby: "That's right."

Cabekyun: "Sok inggris maneh."

Chandobby: "Biar keren lah mih."

Ga lama kemudian, Lulu nyodorin pizza ke Sehun.

Lulu: "Makan Hun."

Si Lulu senyum. Sat dah. Si Sehun luluh sudah kalo begini. Akhirnya dia mangap juga.

Thehun: "Makathih bun."

Lulu: "Lo doyan banget manggil gue bun. Lu kata gue buntelan?"

Thehun: "Pura-pura ga tau ih. Bun tuh Bunda."

Lulu: "Ternyata gue udah setua itu."

Thehun: "Gak lah. Bunda itu cantik abadi dan ga pernah tua."

Lulu: "Sa ae lah."

 _Drrtt... Drrtt..._

Hpnya Sehun geter.

Lulu: "Calon istri lo nelpon tuh. Angkat gih."

Thehun: "Bukan bun. Calon ithtri Thehun cuma bunda theorang."

Temsek: "Siapa? Miper yak?"

Thehun: "..."

Gitong: "CIYEEE... Sehun malu-malu."

Thehun: "Apaan thih lo."

Lulu: * _diem_ *

Temsek: "Kencengin yak suaranya. Biar Lulu bisa denger."

Lulu: "Tayik. Kenapa gue?"

Thehun: "Bunda lagi thenthi."

Akhirnya Sehun angkat telponnya dan aktifin loud speaker.

Miper: "Hai hun."

Thehun: "H-hai." * _gugup_ *

Miper: "Lagi ada acara gak?"

Thehun: "Nggak thih. Emang kenapa?"

Miper: "Besok kita ngabuburit bareng kuy."

Temsek: "Woy, gue ikut! Penting gratis yak!"

Miper: "Siapa tuh hun?"

Thehun: "Biathalah. Thi item."

Miper: "Gimana? Kamu bisa ajak temen kamu. Tapi dua aja ya."

Thehun: "Gimana ya... Ntar aku kathih tau gimananya ya. Thekarang aku mau tidur dulu. Udah ngantuk."

Miper: "Yaudah. Maaf ganggu."

 _PIP_

Cabekyun: "Uh... So sweet euy."

Gitong: "Jangan gitu. Ntar ada kijang ngamuk."

Cabekyun: "Rusa ogeb!"

Gitong: "Orang ganteng mah sabeb ye..."

Thehun: "Bun, gimana nih?"

Lulu: "Terserah lo. Itu kan hak lo buat nerima atau kagak."

Thehun: "Yah... Kok gitu thih bun."

Lulu: "Ikut aja lah. Jangan maksain buat gak ikut. Nanti gue malah merasa bersalah."

Thehun: "T-tapi bun... Thehun ikut kalo bunda mau ikut. Kalo bunda gak ikut Thehun gak mao pergi."

Lulu: "Lah? Kok jadi gue?"

Thehun: "Ya pokoknya gitu."

Lulu: "Terserah lo aja dah."

Thehun: "Yey! Bunda ikut!"

Temsek: "Gue juga ikut ya hun."

Suhongong: "Emang ya lo. Rakjel nyari gratisan muluk. Jangan ganggu acara orang. Biar gue aja yang traktir lo."

Temsek: "Seriusan?"

Suhongong: "Emang gue pernah boong?"

Temsek: "Asique! Lu mau traktir apaan?"

Suhongong: "Gue traktir yang murah aja ya. Nasi goreng emas bertabur berlian lengkap dengan telur permata. Sorry cuma bisa kasih itu."

Temsek: "A en je a ye... Lo kata gue brankas bokap lo?"

Gitong: "Lama-lama gue tampar pake dollar india lo ya."

Suhongong: "Banyakan juga dollar gue."

Iching: "Emangnya India pake dolar ya?"

Chandobby: "Gak heran kenapa namanya Suhongong."

Cabekyun: "Sebenarnya yang dinistain disini tuh siapa sih?"

Thehun: "Capek dah. Mending gue tidur. Bun, temenin Thehun tidur dong."

Taoji: "Udah gede hun."

Uco: "Jangan mau Lulu. Ntar Sehun kebablasan sampe gak bisa bangun sahur."

Thehun: "Uco tau aja."

Chentong: "Najisun."

Lulu: "Mesum lo kapan ilang?"

Thehun: "Thampai kau menerima cinta tuluthku bun..."

Cabekyun: "Gue mual plisss!"

Temsek: "Panggilin si Miper aja dah!"

Chandobby: "Here's come trouble."

Gitong: "Chan, lagunya SNSD pan?"

Chandobby: "Set. Ternyata lu tau juga."

Gitong: "Gue mah fanboy sejati Yuri."

Chandobby: "Kalo gue ngegebet Seohyun. Dia tuh kayak ada manis-manisnya gitu."

Iching: "Le Mineral, ya?"

Chandobby: "Gue kudu sabar."

Taoji: "Oh... Jadi gini? Milih Yuri atau aku?"

Gitong: "P-pilih kamu lah beb."

Cabekyun: "Manis di depan doang lo Chan!"

Chandobby: "Asique! Ada yang cemburu."

Cabekyun: "Tayik."

Paopao: "Cabekyun mulutnya!"

Temsek: "Lo semua pada ributin SNSD. Lo gak tau kalau Krystal f(x) tuh mantan gue?"

Gitong: "Gue ngukuk tolong!"

Thehun: "Mbak Krythtal langthung beli cabe di kalijodo kalo liat muka lo. Biar ngilangin paitnya."

Lulu: "Gak beli gula aja?"

Thehun: "Ntar Thehun ketemuin thama bunda biar langsung manith."

Temsek: "Asyem lo! Di grepe-grepe Miper baru tau lo."

Thehun: "Mending gue di grepe-grepe bunda Lulu."

Lulu: "Sehun!"

Paopao: "Mulut kalian nak..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cabekyun: "WOY! BANGUN! SAHUR! SAHUR! SAHUR!" Suara 9 oktafnya Cabekyun bikin semua anak _Ayan_ _Genk_ jadi melek seketika.

Thehun: "Apaan thih?! Berithik banget lo cabe rawit!"

Chentong: "Anjir... Cabe rawit."

Gitong: "Cabe rawit terlalu keren hun."

Thehun: "Teruth?"

Gitong: "Cabe merah kisut kering didiskon di pojokan lampu merah."

Cabekyun: "Curut!"

Chandobby: "Kenapa lo pada jadi nistain yayang gue?"

Chentong: "Anj* yayang."

Temsek: "Setidaknya gue aman saat ini."

Cabekyun: "Woy item pesek! Lo ngomong apa barusan?!"

Temsek: "Baru sebentar gue aman, udah dinistain lagi sama orang nista."

Cabekyun: "Dasar lo kodok afrika! nyamuk kampung duku! Cacing kremi! Kecoa kutub selatan! Monyet kasablanka! Landak india! Luwak citayem!"

Lulu: "Woy! Hewan kebun binatang pada keluar semua. Ntar susah nangkepnya."

Thehun: "Lagi-lagi Thehun thuka gaya bunda."

Gitong: "Gue ngakak always!"

Paopao: "Terangkanlah... Terangkanlah..."

Chentong: "Kamar penuh umpat..."

Paopao: "Langkah penuh dosa."

Chandobby: "ChenMin is the best!"

Chentong: "Yeah."

Suhongong: "Berisik lo pada. Lupa kalo ini bulan puasa?"

Iching: "Kamu bilang tadi malem kalo kita lagi bulan madu. Sekarang udah jadi bulan puasa?"

Gitong: "Suhongong doyan juga ternyata."

Thehun: "Iching buka kartu."

Chandobby: "Pantesan semalem rada ribut di kamar sebelah."

Suhongong: "Kalian bisa diem?"

Taoji: "Masih ngantuk nih. Berisik banget."

Gitong: "Iya tuh beb. Mata kamu item."

Lulu: "Itu udah dari lahir, tiang karat!"

Temsek: "Sahur penuh penistaan."

Uco: "Gak berkah."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Next?**

 **Review Juseyo!**

 _Receh... Receh... Gue ngebut ini. Makanya ngasal. Wkwkwk,_

 _Siyu~_

.

 ** _28 Mei 2017_**


	3. Ga

_Cre*Hanluxx1220 Ramadhan Ver._

 _Cast: EXO member(OT12)_

 **WARN! Bahasa super alay!**

 **DLDR! Jadi, yang gak suka jangan sampe salah lapak, ya.**

 _-Luhan as Lulu_

 _-Sehun as Thehun_

 _-Baekhyun as Cabekyun_

 _-Chanyeol as Chandobby_

 _-Kyungsoo as Uco_

 _-Kai as Temsek_

 _-Lay as Iching_

 _-Suho as Suhongong_

 _-Tao asTaoji_

 _-Kris as Gitong_

 _-Xiumin as Paopao_

 _-Chen as Chentong_

 _Genre: Humor(gagal)_

 _Rate: Aman_

.

.

Thehun: "Akhirnya thelethai juga thahurnya."

Paopao: "Yang lain siap-siap. Kita sholat subuh di masjid An-Nur."

Chentong: "Yang di sebelah rumahnya pak haji Zamrudin ya?"

Paopao: "Bukan. Tapi yang di sebelah rumah kang Ucup."

Chentong: "Oh."

Lulu: "Hun, ntar sajadahnya berdua ya? Punya gue masih basah baru dicuci."

Thehun: "Pathti bun. Anything for you lah."

Gitong: "Iuww."

Cabekyun: "Tumben lo nggak minta bareng gue."

Lulu: "Emang lo pernah ngasih?"

Cabekyun: "Iya juga, ya."

.

.

.

.

.

Habis sholat, semua anak _Ayan Genk_ pada mandi. Kamar mandi kan cuma 3 noh, si Sehun, Temsek, Gitong sama Chandobby pada berebut sampe cakar-cakaran.

Gitong: "Sat dah nih anak! Yang paling ganteng yang duluan mandi woy!"

Thehun: "Gue yang paling ganteng tong!"

Gitong: "Apaan? Yang paling banyak mantan yang paling ganteng!"

Temsek: "Oh... Gue laporin Taoji lo baru jinak ya.."

Gitong: "E-eh. Jangan lah tem!"

Chandobby: "Yang paling alim duluan! Minggir lo semua. Anak alim mau showeran."

Temsek: "Mantannya Miper, mantannya tante Ayu, mantannya mpok Nori minggir. Mantannya Krystal dan kekasih Uco mau mandi. Buruan!"

 _Brak!_

Tau-tau Sehun nyelonong terus langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Tiga orang diluar pada cengo.

Gitong: "Buset si cadel kulit mayat!"

Temsek: "A en je a ye!"

Chandobby: "Anak alim ikhlas. Ikhlas dikit."

Sementara kamar mandi sebelah ciwi-ciwi manis pada berebut juga sambil jambak-jambakan.

Cabekyun: "Aing yang duluan!"

Lulu: "Gue dulu! Cuma bentaran juga."

Taoji: "Gue mau ngilangin warna item di mata gue!"

Lulu: "Lo mau pake air kobokan mbah subur kek, pake air di seluruh ancol kek, ga bakal berubah juga tu mata lo ogeb!"

Iching: "Emangnya Lulu pernah pake kobokan mbah subur ya? Kok bisa tau gitu? Kalo bisa Iching mau ngilangin bekas di leher Iching juga dong."

Cabekyun: "Itu mah bekas cup-cupnya si Suhongong. Ternyata dia bener-bener doyan."

Lulu: "Gue ngukuk so hard."

Sementara yang lain pada rebutan, sisanya sih kalem aja. Uco, Paopao, Chentong pada nyuruh tuan rumah duluan yang mandi. Ntar mereka gantian. Kalem genk emang T.O.P bigbang.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang tuh mereka udah pada di sekolah. Yang lain naik becak, ada yang naik angkot, ada juga yang naik busway. Soalnya Suhongong gak mau nampung mereka gegara si Temsek rusakin pintu kamar mandi di apartnya. Satu salah, semua kena. Tentunya kecuali Iching dong... Sangat berfaedah.

Thehun: "Tem, thekarang jam berapa?"

Temsek: "Jambu biji."

Thehun: "Gue theriuthan ini."

Temsek: "Lo ga liat, kalo gue ga pake jam?"

Thehun: "Oh iya ya. Gue baru inget kalo lo ga pernah bermodal."

Temsek: "Syaland!"

Thehun: "Kok! Jam berapa thekarang?"

Jongkok: "Lo kata gue ayam?"

Thehun: "Nama lo Jongkok kan?"

Jongkok: "Iya sih... Sekarang jam 9.30."

Thehun: "Yuhuu... Bentar lagi ithtirahat. Mau ngapel ke kelath bunda Lulu ah."

Temsek: "Lo udah jadian ama si Lulu?"

Thehun: "Yah... Gitu deh. Thebathtian."

Jongkok: "Apaan artinya?"

Thehun: "Thebatath teman tanpa kepathtian."

Jongkok: "A en je a ye."

Temsek: "Lo masih sayang Miper?"

Thehun: "..."

Jongkok: "Jiah... Si Sehun Temani."

Thehun: "Temani?"

Jongkok: " **Te** ringat **Ma** ntan **Ni** h."

Temsek: "Gaje lo."

 _Kriiing! Kriiing!_

Thehun: "Udah bel tuh."

Temsek: "Hun, gue minta cling-cling dong."

Thehun: "Apaan cling-cling?"

Temsek: "Biasa... Money."

Thehun: "Kagak ada. Bai!"

Temsek: "Kok,"

Jongkok: "Ogahan."

Temsek: "Ini kah yang namanya teman, ya Allah?"

Jongkok: "Lagian lo puasa kan? Kok minta cling-clingan?"

Temsek: "Mau beliin Uco bunga bro."

Jongkok: "Tem, gak berkah kalo ngapelin do'i pake clingan orang lain. Kalo kere jangan kebangetan dong. Gue permisi, bai!"

Temsek: "Pedez, syadizz!"

.

.

.

Thehun: "Eh ada Gitong. Bunda Lulu dimana?"

Gitong: "Tuh sono. Lagi sensi dia."

Thehun: "Thenthi kenapa? Lu apain?"

Gitong: "Kok gue? Masalah lo sama Lulu."

Thehun: "Au ah gelap. Gue ke thono dulu."

Ternyata bener. Mukanya Lulu asem banget. Walaupun masih kiyut manis kayak le mineral gitu.

Thehun: "Bunda kenapa?"

Lulu kaget pas Sehun nyubit pipinya.

Lulu: "Eh ayam! Lo bikin gue kaget aja. Ngapain sih?!"

Sehun akhirnya narik kursi buat duduk di sebelah Lulu.

Thehun: "Lagi pe em eth ya bun?"

Lulu: "Lo kata gue waria?"

Thehun: "Nggak thih. Jadi, kenapa?"

Lulu: "Nggak kenapa-kenapa."

Thehun: "Matha?"

Lulu: "Iya."

Miper: "SEHUN!"

Thehun: "Hah? Suaranya kayak kenal."

Lulu: "Si lumut pipa tetangga muncul lagi."

Miper: "Apa sih? Sewot aja."

Paopao: "Istighfar Lulu. Bulan puasa."

Lulu: "Nih orang muncul dari mana lagi?"

Thehun: "Mimi peri? Kok bisa disini?"

Miper: "Aku pindah kesini. Udah bosen di sekolah lama."

Lulu: "Bosen ato gatel?"

Miper: "Gue heran. Lo sewot muluk dari tadi."

Thehun: " _Leh ugha. Bunda cemburu uhuy_."(Dalem hati)

Thehun: "Themoga kamu betah ya..."

Miper: "Makacih Cehun."

Lulu: "Ih, geli."

Miper: "Hun, ntar jadi ngabuburit kan?"

Thehun: * _lirik Lulu_ * "Hmm, gimana ya?"

Miper: "Plis..."

Thehun: "Aku ajak Lulu ya?"

Miper: "Siapa Lulu?"

Thehun: "Pacar aku."

Lulu: "Hah?!"

Miper: "Hah?!"

Lulu: "Kok gue?"

Thehun: "Bunda kan emang pacar Thehun." *senyum ganteng*

Lulu: " _Syaland! Ganteng aned!_ "(dalem ati)

Lulu: "Apaan sih?"

Miper: "Jadi elo yang namanya Lulu? Kok bisa jadian sama Sehun? Pake pelet apaan lo?"

Lulu: "Buset nih dugong rebus! Kalo gue cakep, ya cakep aja. Ga usah pake pelet-peletan segala."

Thehun: "Ya ampun. Udah... Ga uthah berantem. Mimi peri, kita kan udah pututh dan itu udah lama. Thekarang aku cuma thuka thama Lulu. Aku udah ga ada perathaan apa-apa lagi thama kamu."

Miper: "Kok gitu sih?"

Lulu: "Rasain lo dugong rebus! Gue NGACENG euy!!"

Suhongong: "Si kijang jahad bener."

Paopao: "Sabar Lu, sabar."

Gitong: "Njir... Dugong rebus."

Miper: "Kamu jahat hun!" * _nangis kejer_ *

Thehun: "Mimi peri, tunggu!"

Gitong: "Udah lah del, ga usah di kejar."

Thehun: * _lirik Lulu lagi_ * "Bun, jadinya gimana?"

Lulu: "Gimana apanya?"

Thehun: "Hubungan kita lah bun."

Lulu: "Ya gitu aja."

Thehun: "Bunda ga peka ih. Makthud Thehun, bunda udah jadi cemewewnya Thehun dong?"

Lulu: "Ogah. Gue ga mau pacaran."

Thehun: "Bunda ngode langthung dinikahin? Thehun thiap bun."

Lulu: "Au ah. Gelap!"

.

.

.

.

.

Temsek: "Co, temenin aku dong."

Uco: "Kemana?"

Temsek: "Temenin nganu."

Uco: "Ga mau! Atas bawah masih suci!"

Temsek: "Lah? Iya gue tau. Tapi temenin gue."

Uco: "Ga mau!"

Temsek: "Cuma nyiram bunga entaran."

Uco: "E-eh? Nyiram bunga?"

Temsek: "Iya. Gue di suruh sama pak Jamal nyiram bunga di lapangan."

Uco: "Hayu. Gue kira ngapain."

Temsek: "Istighfar ay, belum beduk."

Uco: "Ay ay. Lo kira gue ayam?"

Temsek: "Ayank maskudnya."

Iching: "Maksudnya. Bukan maskudnya."

Temsek: "Tumben otak lo bener."

Iching: "Emang otak Iching biasanya kenapa?"

Temsek: "Otak lo pan biasanya lari ngilang entah kemana."

Iching: "Otak Iching ga ada kaki. Kalo beneran lari, ntar Iching kunci deh. Biar gak lari lagi."

Temsek: "Good."

Uco: "Yang ogeb disini tuh sebenarnya siapa?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Next?**

 **Review Juseyo...**

 _Receh receh receh. Gue juga ga tau nulis apaan. Garing banget kayak kerupuk warteg mpok salma._

 _Pliss gue butuh review. Kasih tau kalo ff ini layak buat lanjut atau nggak. Yang review seuprit aned._

 _Sorry garing... Efek puasa pas lagi kurang fit. Flu gue nggak sembuh-sembuh a en je a ye. (Malah curhat)_

 _Bye, siyu~_

.

 ** _29 Mei 2017_**


	4. Pat

_Cre*Hanluxx1220 Ramadhan Ver._

 _Cast: EXO member(OT12)_

 **WARN! Bahasa super alay!**

 **DLDR! Jadi, yang gak suka jangan sampe salah lapak, ya.**

 _-Luhan as Lulu_

 _-Sehun as Thehun_

 _-Baekhyun as Cabekyun_

 _-Chanyeol as Chandobby_

 _-Kyungsoo as Uco_

 _-Kai as Temsek_

 _-Lay as Iching_

 _-Suho as Suhongong_

 _-Tao asTaoji_

 _-Kris as Gitong_

 _-Xiumin as Paopao_

 _-Chen as Chentong_

 _Genre: Humor(gagal)_

 _Rate: Aman_

Thehun: "Tem, bantuin gue dong."

Temsek: "Bantuin paan?"

Thehun: "Gue pengen ngathih gombalan gitu buat bunda Lulu."

Temsek: "Kecil itu mah. Ada cling-clingannya gak nih?"

Thehun: "Iya ada. Udah gue thiapin."

Temsek: "Cakep bener dah!"

Thehun: "Thekarang, contohin ke gue gimana caranya."

Temsek: "Ekhm.. Hun, bapak kamu... Maling ya?"

Thehun: "Iya, kok tau?"

Temsek: "Bhahaha! Yang bener lu? Daku tak percaya ini."

Thehun: "Thyaland! Theriuth dong!"

Temsek: "Haha... Oke oke!"

Temsek: "Hun, buah apa yang bikin monyet bingung?"

Thehun: "Ini kok jadi tebak-tebakan thih?"

Temsek: "Jawab aja."

Thehun: "Pithang."

Temsek: "Salah. Yang bener tuh mangga."

Thehun: "Loh? Kok mangga?"

Temsek: "Tuh kan, monyetnya bingung." * _kabur_ *

Thehun: "Hah? Gue? Monyetnya?... ITEM! GUE CELUPIN KE BEKLIN LO ENTAR BIAR KEGELAPAN KULIT LO LENYAP!!!"

.

.

.

.

Thehun: "Bun, thini bentar deh." * _nepuk sofa_ *

Lulu: "Kenapa?"

Lulu kaget pas Thehun megang tangannya.

Thehun: "Bantuin Thehun ngerjain PR bahatha ya bun."

Lulu: "I-iya. Tapi lepasin dulu tangannya."

Thehun: "Biarin aja gini."

Lulu: * _angguk-angguk_ *

Thehun: "Bun, thoal pribahatha. Bunda tau pepatah ada udang di balik batu?"

Lulu: "Tau dong."

Thehun: "Btw Thehun mau jadi udangnya."

Lulu: "Kenapa?"

Thehun: "Athal di balik batunya ada bunda."

Lulu grogi. Dia speechless pas Sehun ngegombal ke dia. Sehun sih senyam-senyum wae ngerasa gombalannya berhasil.

Thehun: "Bun, tau yang namanya Olive gak?"

Lulu: "Olive siapa?"

Thehun: "Olive you."

Lulu: * _speechless eugen_ *

Thehun: "Bun, tau nggak apa perthamaan menara Eiffel thama bunda?"

Lulu: "Apaan?"

Thehun: "Thama-thama indah sepanjang hari."

Lulu: "Sa ae."

Masih aja tuh si cadel ngegombal. Ngerjain PR dari mananya?

Thehun: "Dari hari thenin thampe minggu, bunda Lulu paling thuka thama hari apa?"

Lulu: "Hmm... Sabtu."

Thehun: "Thama dong. Biar aku thama kamu bitha malem mingguan."

Sejak kapan jadi aku-kamu gini?

Thehun: "Ekhm! Lu,"

Lulu: "Eh?"

Lulu agak kaget pas Sehun nggak manggil dia ban bun ban bun segala.

Thehun: "Lu, kamu mau gak jadi pacar aku?"

JIAHH!! HAJAR DEL!

Lulu: "E-eh? Kok buru-buru g-gini?"

Thehun: "Aku gak buru-buru kok. Untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku nggak perlu buru-buru."

A en je a ye! Gue speechless sendiri! Cadelkuuu...

Lulu: "Mending kita tidur dulu deh. Ntar bangun sahurnya telat lagi."

Thehun: "Yah... Jawab dulu bun."

Balik lagi ban bun ban bun.

Lulu: "Besok aja ya dilanjutin. Gue ngantuk nih."

Thehun: "Ya udahlah kuy bobok. Bethok lanjut."

.

.

.

Suhongong: "Say, kamu tau nggak perbedaan matahari sama kamu?"

Iching: "Tau dong. Kalo matahari banyak diskonan. Kalo Iching nyari diskonannya."

Suhongong: "Harusnya kamu jawab nggak, sayang..."

Iching: "Oh gitu."

Suhongong: "Ulang ya..."

Suhongong: "Bapak kamu polisi ya?"

Iching: "Nggak."

Suhongong: "Duh, jawabnya bukan gitu."

Iching: "Lah, tadi disuruh jawab nggak. Sekarang disalahin lagi. Gimana sih? A'a mau bingungin Iching ya? Iching kesel!"

Suhongong: "Lah... Kok jadi gini sih? Cemewew gue lagi PNS?"

Temsek: "PMS maksudnya?"

Suhongong: "Lo tuh sebenarnya apa sih? Datang tak diundang, nyelonong tanpa permisi, bersuara tanpa ijin. Setan!"

Temsek: "Mulutnya brader..."

.

.

.

.

Chandobby: "Bek, aku mau nanya nih."

Cabekyun: "Nanya aja. Gausah ijin. Lo kata gue sekuriti TK pembina?"

Chandobby: "Santai ae atuh baek."

Cabekyun: "So?"

Chandobby: "Kamu tau nggak perbedaan kamu sama cabe?"

Cabekyun: "Kagak. Emang apaan?"

Chandobby: "Nggak ada bedanya sih."

Cabekyun: "Tayik!"

Chandobby: "Eh, bukan. Bedanya, kalo cabe tuh pedes. Kalo kamu manis kayak ngundang buat dicicip."

Cabekyun: "Apaan sih, garing."

Chandobby: "Apa salah hamba?"

.

.

.

.

.

Temsek: "Ay, tau nggak persamaan kamu sama bunga mawar?"

Uco: "Nggak. Emang apaan?"

Temsek: "Sama-sama cantik dan wangi, kadang menyakitkan sama kayak duri di batang mawarnya."

Uco: "Nasibmu miris ternyata. Sabar ya tem."

Temsek: "Tuh kan..."

Segitu dulu couple yan gombal-gombalan yak... Sisanya gue hilang akal, wkwk.

 _Lanjutttt_...

.

.

.

.

Thehun: "Kok pagi ini panath banget, ya?"

Gitong: "Iya nih. Kepanasan is not my style."

Suhongong: "Kayaknya gue perlu ngadem ke Swiss dulu deh."

Temsek: "Untung gue punya kipas sate bekas punya kang Mamat."

Uco: "Maling pas kapan lo?"

Temsek: "Astagfirullah, ini bukan hasil maling umi... Cuma ngambil aja. Itu pun pas lebaran tahun lalu."

Uco: "Sama aja blo'on."

Chentong: "Rakjelnya dikondisikan dong."

Chandobby: "Jadi pengen minum es cendol mbak Omas."

Paopao: "Jangan bayangin makanan muluk, ntar batal puasanya."

Iching: "Ada apa ini? Iching dimana?"

Lulu: "Kamu dimana? Dengan siapa? Semalam berbuat apa?~"

Thehun: "Aku disini, dengan dirimu. Semalam berbuat -- _sensor_ \--."

Temsek: "Si cadel minta ditabok banget."

 _Tingnong! Tongnong!_

Taoji: "Adya oryang tyuh."

Gitong: "Lidah kamu keseleo beb?"

Taoji: "Nggyak. Cyuma pengyen ajya."

Suhongong: "Gue buka pintu dulu, ya."

Lulu: "Biar gue aja ho."

Thehun: "Thehun ikut!"

Lulu: "Gue bukan mau beli cabe ke Kalijodo."

Temsek: "Itu mah cabekyun yang mau nyamperin kembarannya."

Cabekyun: "Cacing kremi! Ngomong apa lo barusan?"

Temsek: "Cabe kisut! Suka-suka gue mau ngomong apaan."

Gitong: "Bentar lagi hewan-hewan Ragunan keluar, nih."

Cabekyun: "Badak Cimahi! Anakonda Bogor! Tupai gondrong Padang!"

Gitong: "Itu agak keren bek. Cari yang agak nista dong."

Temsek: "Wah... Belum pernah ngerasain patah gusi nih orang."

Gitong: "Lo mau matahin? Sini!"

Temsek: "Kagak sih."

Cabekyun: "Entar pas udah beduk gue sembur yang lebih nista."

Gitong: "Asix dah."

Thehun: "Thehun ikut bunda aja."

Akhirnya Lulu sama Thehun buka pintunya bebarengan. Lulu langsung melotot pas tau siapa yang dateng.

Lulu: "Mama!"

Mama Lulu: "Lulu!" Pelukan deh mereka. Gue singkat aja ya. Malu(mama lulu).

Malu: "Gak disuruh masuk nih?"

Thehun: "Tan, ayok mathuk."

Malu: "Eh, Sehun ya? Ya ampun udah tinggi aned nih anak euy... Makin ganteng ae."

Thehun: * _anteng dipeluk calon mertua_ *

Lulu: "Ma, bulan puasa jangan ganjen."

Malu: "Nih anak ga ada sopan-sopannya sama orang tua."

Thehun: "Ya udah, mathuk aja tan. Yang lain ada di dalem. Thini Thehun bantu bawain tathnya."

Malu: "Tengkyu."

Cadel pencitraan.

Malu: "Halo semuaaa! How are you everybody?"

Lulu: "Punya emak gini banget."

Thehun: "Si bunda cemburu, ya Thehun deket sama tante Vic?"

Lulu: "Idih, kagak!"

Thehun: "Uhuy, daku percaya."

Suhongong: "Tante! Kapan nyampe?"

Malu: "Barusan ho."

Taoji: "Huaa! Tante Vic sayang! Kangen... Tante udah beli tas gucci keluaran terbaru belum?"

Malu: "Udah dong... Nih, tante beliin dua buat kamu. Ada dalem koper."

Taoji: "Tante Vic memang yang paling mengerti diriku..."

Gitong: "Loh? Gucci yang aku beliin kemana beb?"

Taoji: "Au ah gelap! Kamu beliin gincu. Bukan gucci!"

Temsek: "Bhaha! Blasteran sarap!"

Malu: "Ribut ae kalian. Gitong, tante udah beliin video game angry bird terbaru buat kamu."

Gitong: "Serius tan? Tante Vic is my style!"

Lulu: "Pusing gue."

Thehun: "Thini, nyandaran di bahu Thehun."

Badan Sehun langsung tegang pas Lulu beneran nyandar di bahunya. Padahal niatnya cuma nyanda doangan. Tapi seneng banget sih kalo Lulu nyandaran gini.

Thehun: "Bun, gimana yang kemaren?"

Lulu: "Apanya?"

Thehun: "Mau gak jadi cemewew Thehun?"

Lulu: * _mikir_ *

Lulu: "Gue..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC!**

 **Next or Nah?**

 **Review Juseyo...**

 _Apa ini? Apa ini? Gue gak tau nulis apaan ini. Gue tanggal 5 mau hiatus 1 minggu yak, urusan sekolah._

 _Mohon reviewnya..._

 _Kasih tau ini layak lanjut atau kagak... Hkss. Ku tau ini receh's. Wkwk._

 _Siyu~_

.

 ** _01 Juni 2017_**


	5. Ma

_Cre*Hanluxx1220 Ramadhan Ver._

 _Cast: EXO member(OT12)_

 **WARN! Bahasa super alay!**

 **DLDR! Jadi, yang gak suka jangan sampe salah lapak, ya.**

 _-Luhan as Lulu_

 _-Sehun as Thehun_

 _-Baekhyun as Cabekyun_

 _-Chanyeol as Chandobby_

 _-Kyungsoo as Uco_

 _-Kai as Temsek_

 _-Lay as Iching_

 _-Suho as Suhongong_

 _-Tao asTaoji_

 _-Kris as Gitong_

 _-Xiumin as Paopao_

 _-Chen as Chentong_

 _Genre: Humor(gagal)_

 _Rate: Aman_

.

.

Lulu: "Gue... Au ah. Lagi males."

Thehun: "Ya elah thi bunda. Udah janji kan?"

Lulu: "Ntar ya Thehun..." Suara lembut Lulu bikin Sehun langsung diem.

Malu: "Lulu! Anterin mama ke kamar. Ngantuk nih. Pengen bobo syantik."

Lulu: "Ini orang tua gak tau kalo di rumah orang, apa?"

Malu: "Ini kan emang rumah orang. Emangnya si Suhongong apaan kalo bukan orang?"

Iching: "A'a emang bukan orang, tan."

Suhongong: "Kamu tega, sama aku?"

Gitong: "Idih, mukanya najisun banket."

Iching: "A'a bukan orang. Tapi malaikat penjaga hati Iching."

Temsek: "Jiah! Hajar Iching!"

Suhongong: "Aduh... Jadi malu."

Iching: "Ngapain si item nyuruh Iching hajar a'a? Proklamasi ini nih."

Temsek: "Hah? Proklamasi?"

Iching: "Itu loh... Yang bikin orang berantem muluk."

Cabekyun: "Itu provokator ogeb!"

Iching: "Oh, udah ganti ya?"

Cabekyun: "Bo-bo-bodo amat!"

Lulu sama Sehun udah nganterin kembaran Syahrini(mama lulu) ke kamarnya. Habis itu Sehun ngajak Lulu ke atap buat ngadem.

Thehun: "Disini adem."

Lulu: "Iya."

Thehun: "Kalo bukan lagi puasa mah, udah Thehun pegang tangan bunda dari tadi."

Lulu: "Napsu banget lo megang tangan gue."

Thehun: "Jangankan megang tangan bun. Megang yang lain Thehun juga napsu."

Lulu: "Tobat gue."

Thehun: "Maksudnya megang kue buat bukaan. Jangan mikir kotor dulu ah."

Lulu: "Siapa yang mikir kotor? Orang gue lagi mikirin Christiano Ronaldo."

Thehun: "Bunda jahad!"

.

.

.

.

.

Iching: "KEBAKARAN! KEBAKARAN! TOLONG!" Teriakan Iching bikin semua orang di apart Suhongong jadi pada lari ke bawah.

Cabekyun: "MANA YANG KEBAKAR? KYAA! DIMANA?!"

Iching: "Tolong... _Hkss_ , disana..." Iching nunjuk tempat kebakarannya. Seketika muka orang-orang disitu langsung kusut.

Thehun: "Gorok orang dotha nggak?"

Lulu: "Parang, mana parang?"

Gitong: "Ingin ku menggerek dia."

Temsek: "Anj*... Itu kolor patrick gue siapa yang bakar?!"

Ternyata yang kebakar tuh kolor kesayangannya Temsek. Yang biasa Sehun lemparin ke atas genteng biar gak hujan pas jalan-jalan sama Lulu. Kolor penangkal ujan gitu deh.

Thehun: "Yah, udah gak bitha menangkal hujan lagi deh."

Uco: "Itu gue bakar pas gue temuin di atas genteng lagi digerogotin tikus Cimahi. Karena udah robek, gue bakar deh. Bukan salah gue dong."

Temsek: "Huaa! Si cadel nih! Ganti rugi lo Hun!"

Thehun: "Idih! Kok gue thih?"

Suhongong: "Udah! Biar gue beliin yang baru. Kolor emas berlapis berlian yang gak tembus air."

Temsek: "Serius?"

Suhongong: "Gue pernah boong?"

Temsek: "Asique! Dapet gratisan lagi."

Gitong: "Kolor is not my style, iuwh."

Temsek: "Tiba-tiba gue haus nih."

Thehun: "Teruth?"

Temsek: "Curhat aja."

Thehun: "Oh."

Temsek: "Eh, ada melon." * _nelen_ _ludah_ *

Paopao: "Mana?"

Temsek: "S-sono."

Chentong: "Gue NGUKUK LONTONG!"

Cabekyun: "Tolong, maksudnya?"

Chentong: "Iya itu."

Lulu: "Bhaha! Itu gas elpiji 3 kilo, ogeb!"

Temsek: "Hah??" * _cengo_ *

Taoji: "Oy! Diluar ada tamu! Cantik aned. Suruh masuk gak nih?"

Thehun: "Thiapa?"

Taoji: "Katanya sih, namanya Yuyun.. Unan.. Sapa sih. Pokoknya cantik brader!"

Gitong: "Suruh masuk aja beb."

.

.

Akhirnya si ciwi cantik yang diomongin Taoji masuk. Semua cowo-cowo kampvret pada nganga speechless ngeliat orangnya.

Temsek: "O. May. Gat. Cantik pake banget."

Gitong: "My angel... Yeah!"

Thehun: "Thungguh dia bidadari yang jatuh dari thagu dihadapanku."

Cabekyun: "Surga, maksudnya?"

Thehun: "Iya. Thurga maksudnya."

Chentong: "Gue baru tau kalo malaikat bisa diliat langsung beginian."

Cabekyun: "Iya cantik..."

Lulu: "K-kamu?"

Thehun: "Eh, kamu kenal?"

Tayik! Di depan ciwi dia gak manggil bunda lagi. Kemodusan yang HQQ!

Chandobby: "Nama kamu siapa?"

Lulu: "Nama dia Yuyun."

Yuyun tuh Yoona esenesdi ya, gaes.

Yuyun: "Iya. Aku Yuyun. Aku kesini..." * _lirik Lulu_ *

Cabekyun: "Gue curiga."

Uco: "Kesini...?"

Yuyun: "Kesini... Mau ketemu Lulu." * _senyum cantik_ *

Thehun: "Hah? Emang kenal thama bunda Lulu darimana?"

Balik lagi manggil bunda.

Lulu: "Yun, apa kabar?"

Yuyun: "Baik. Kamu apa kabar?"

Lulu: "Yah, baik lah..."

Yuyun: "Bagus deh kalo gitu."

Thehun: "Ih... Kok Thehun dicuekin thih? Thehun kan nanya!"

Lulu: "Gue kenal Yuyun dari TK."

Gak lama kemudian, mereka semua pada deketin si Yuyun.

Iching: "Dasar cowo-cowo laron. Liat yang terang dikit, langsung aja dikerubungin."

Gitong: "Umur kamu berapa?"

Chandobby: "Ukuran sepatu kamu berapa?"

Chentong: "Dompetnya tebel gak neng?"

Cabekyun: "Biasa nyabe gak lo?"

Temsek: "Dasar cabe kisut."

Cabekyun: "Diem lo kera jati negara!"

Iching: "Kalian nanya muluk kayak pembantu baru."

Yuyun: * _kalem ae_ *

Lulu: "Udah, jangan ganggu dia mulu. Berisik lo pada."

Gitong: "Sewot amat si kerdil."

Lulu: "Apaan lo kembaran miper?"

Gitong: "Ciye... Nginget miper. Jangan-jangan lo jatuh cinta sama dia."

Lulu: "Najisun!"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Duk! Duk!_ _Allahuakbar.. Allahuakbar.._ Thehun: "Hore... Buka puatha!"

Temsek: "Korma... Mana korma..."

Gitong: "Lo makan kecoa aja sono. Kan bentukannya sama dan lo doyan."

Temsek: "Gua sabar."

Uco: "Nih, gue udah masakin makanannya. Habisin ya..."

Iching: "Apa nih? Paku berkarat?"

Uco: "Itu teri goreng, ogeb!"

Iching: "Wan tu teri."

Thehun: "Thehun pengen makan telor mata ayam."

Uco: "Telor mata sapi?"

Thehun: "Bukan. Mata ayam. Kan yang bertelor ayam. Bukan sapi, yeee..."

Lulu: "Gaje banget nih anak."

Yuyun: "Lu, kamu ada waktu gak? Mama mau ketemu nih."

Lulu: "Kok tumben mau ketemu. Kenapa?"

Yuyun: "Kangen aja, gitu."

Cabekyun: "Lo berdua ada hubungan apa si?"

Lulu: "Yuyun mantan gue."

 _Brush!_

Temsek: "Woy! Albino cadel syaland! Ngampain lo nyembur ke muka tampan gue, hah?! Udah bosen idup, lo?!"

Thehun: * _syok_ *

Gitong: "Ma-mantan?!"

Yuyun: * _angguk-angguk senyum_ *

Lulu: "Sekarang udah jadi temen deket. Lagian kita pacaran pas jaman SMP kelas 7."

Chentong: "Ku tak menyangka ini."

Gitong: "Ternyata nih kijang kampret bisa punya mantan secantik Yuyun juga. Heran gue kenapa Yuyun mau sama dia."

Lulu: "Dasar lo blasteran depok!"

Yuyun: "Lulu masih ganteng sampe sekarang."

Cabekyun: "Ganteng dari mananya? Muka kayak bayem merah gitu dibilang ganteng."

Lulu: "CABE!"

Thehun: "Thehun gak thelera makan. Mau tidur dulu, bai!"

Lulu: "S-sehun..."

.

.

.

Sekarang, semua anak ayan genk pada pergi tarawih ke masjid bebarengan. Tumben semua pada ikut. Biasanya Temsek en frens pada molor di rumah. Mungkin karena ada Yuyun kali.

Omas: "Oy! Tem! Mana utang lo? Belum bayar-bayar. Udah mau lebaran lo masih belum bayar utang aja!"

Temsek: "Elah mpok... Sabar napa. Gue juga masih kere. Ntar kalo udah duit yak,"

Omas: "Ntar, nungguin si cadel bertelor anak ayam baru lo ada duit. Pokoknya gue ga mau tau! Besok udah harus ada duitnye!"

Temsek: "Kezam banget mpok."

Omas: "Lo ngapa kagak pake sendal?"

Temsek: "Ini, pake. Biasa lah... Untuk mencegah kehilangan sandal. Sandal gue udah ilang 2 hari berturut-turut di masjid."

Omas: "Alasan. Lo aja gak pernah ke mesjid gimana mau ilang?"

Temsek: "Bisa aja. Gue pergi dulu ya mpok."

Akhirnya si Temsek pergi dengan tidak malunya gegara make kantong kresek buat sendalnya.

Omas: "Itu yang dipake Temsek... Kayak kenal. Eh! ITU KANTONG KRESEK WARTEG GUE! DASAR BOCAH!!!"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Next or Nah?**

 **Review Juseyo...**

 _Receh receh receh receh receh receh..._

 _Huee... Sori sori sori sori Siwon ganteng, Siwon ganteng. Wkwk. Sori banget telat apdet! Sebenarnya gue udah mau apdet dua hari yang lalu. Tapi filenya keformat! Kampret moment banget! Makanya gue harus balik mikir buat bikin ulang chap receh gue ini._

 _Yang nanya gue mau UKK, jawabannya bukan. Gue hiatus karena gue jadi panitia buat acara ramadhanan sekolah. Jadi, bakalan sibuk banget tuh seminggu._

 _So, please RnR_

 _Siyu~_

.

 ** _03 Juni 2017_**


	6. READ THIS PLEASE

_Dear Readers_...

Jujur, gue agak tersinggung pas ada beberapa orang yang bilang kalo FF ini punya Anggara Dobby atau mirip atau apalah itu. And, mungkin maksud kalian gue plagiat ya? :") Kalo beneran gue plagiat, coba deh. Kasih tau gue yang sama tuh yang mananya?

Gue aja belum pernah sama sekali baca FF yang mereka bilang sama kayak FF gue.

 **SUMPAH DEMI ALLAH** gue gamau bohong di bulan puasa. Ini hasil karya pemikiran otak dangkal gue sendiri. Kalo bener gue PLAGIAT, puasa dan ibadah gue bulan ini ga bakal ada yang barokah dan sah! Dijamin!

Kalian tau yang namanya PLAGIAT tuh apa? Itu melanggar hak cipta! Dan kalian pikir gue berani, ngelanggar hukum?

Sekali lagi, mohon kasih tau gue bagian mana yang sama? Kalo beneran ada yang SAMA, itu adalah sebuah ketidak sengajaan yang semua manusia pun sering lakukan.

Plagiatin punya orang? Gue aja gak pernah mikir tuh, buat yang namanya TERINSPIRASI dari titik titik.

And gue juga tau rasanya diPlagiatin. FF kampungan gue aja ada yang plagiat. Dan gue mau plagiatin punya orang lain? Gak Masuk Akal... Gak cuma di FFN. WP pun ada :")

Gue hanya menulis apa yang gue suka. Bukan apa yang gue baca. _Who Care?_

Udahlah, cuma itu yang mau gue omongin. Gue ga mau ribut sama sekali. Gue gak emosi, cuma agak tersinggung aja.

Senyumin ae lah.

 **Silahkan Review beberapa kesamaannya. Kalo beneran ada, sekali lagi itu kesalahan. Thanks!**


	7. Nam

_Cast: EXO member(OT12)_

 **WARN! Bahasa super alay!**

 **DLDR! Jadi, yang gak suka jangan sampe salah lapak, ya.**

 _-Luhan as Lulu_

 _-Sehun as Thehun_

 _-Baekhyun as Cabekyun_

 _-Chanyeol as Chandobby_

 _-Kyungsoo as Uco_

 _-Kai as Temsek_

 _-Lay as Iching_

 _-Suho as Suhongong_

 _-Tao asTaoji_

 _-Kris as Gitong_

 _-Xiumin as Paopao_

 _-Chen as Chentong_

 _Genre: Humor(gagal)_

 _Rate: Aman_

 _Ada tamu: Yuyun dan anak PD101_

.

.

Thehun: "Thehun gak kuadh lagi mamah..."

Temsek: "Ngapa lo Hun?"

Thehun: "Udah ga kuadh gue puatha. Hauth dan laper."

Paopao: "Jangan ngomong gitu. Ntar malah batal puasanya."

Iching: "Mending minum energen nih, biar kuat puasanya."

Thehun: "JADI BATAL PEAK!"

Iching: "Idih... Jangan marah-marah sih yak. Ntar batal puasanya."

Thehun: "Au ah. Kebelet!"

Suhongong: "Pusing banget kepala gue."

Gitong: "Pusing kenapa? Mau gue tambahin gak?"

Suhongong: "Tayik. Gue pusing. Soalnya di lemari udah penuh banget sama black card gue. Pusing mau buang kemana."

Temsek: "Gue ikhlas kok buat ngabisin ho."

Suhongong: "Jangan. Ntar tambah item black card gue kalo dipegang sama lo."

Temsek: "Dedeq sabar."

Thehun: "Em.. Bunda kemana?"

Iching: "Lagi main perosotan sama Yuyun di lapangan setia negara."

Thehun: "Oh."

Chentong: "Ciyahh... Cerumbu."

Gitong: "Cemburu, KELOR!"

Iching: "Gitong menggoda iman Iching."

Gitong: "Apaan?"

Iching: "KELOR tuh KERAK TELOR. Kan jadi laper."

Gitong: "Terserah lo dah kerupuk rebus."

Thehun: "Njir... Kerupuk rebus."

Chentong: "Diriku ingin fitness ah..."

Paopao: "Fitness dimana?"

Gitong: "Sok an lo."

Chentong: "Fitness di gantungan handuk. Biar tangan gue keker kayak mas kulin di iklan noppin paint."

Gitong: "Au ah. Gue mau baca webtoon ajah."

Chandobby: "Eh, eh! Gue baru dapet berita dari kampung sebelah nih!"

Cabekyun: "Berita paan?"

Chandobby: "Itu, mantannya Sehun..."

Thehun: "Mantan gue yang mana?"

Chandobby: "Mantan terindah lo. Yang Lulu julukin dugong rebus."

Temsek: "Widih... Si Mimi Peri?"

Chandobby: "Yap! Kabarnya, dia beranak galon akua semalem!"

Gitong: "Lo kata si Miper kawin sama abang-abang air isi ulang, gitu?"

Chandobby: "Mana gue tau. Pokonya geger sekampung. Gue sih, tau dari temennya tante Ayu."

Iching: "Chan mainnya sama tante-tante muluk, ya."

Chandobby: "Emang gue si Gitong?"

Gitong: "Apa lo bilang, nyet?"

Thehun: "Ribut amat thih! Gue puthing!"

Gitong: "Pusing mikir gimana tanggung jawab ama si Miper, yak?"

Thehun: "Anj*!"

Lulu: "Hey... Lagi ngomongin apaan sih?"

Cabekyun: "Udah balik, lo."

Yuyun: "Kayaknya Lulu belum pengen balik. Tapi katanya aku udah capek. Jadinya, dianter pulang deh."

Thehun: "Idih. Malethan."

Lulu: "Eumm... Gue besihin badan dulu, ya."

Temsek: "Mau gue bantu gak?"

Thehun: "Item thialan."

Uco: "Oh... Jadi gini, ya kelakuan lo?"

Temsek: "Maap umi. Cuma bercanda ae kok. Jangan malahin aqyu donk."

Uco: "Najis."

Thehun: "Najis(2)"

Chandobby: "Najis(3)"

Dan Lulu pun dengan gemulainya jalan ke kamar mandi. Tapi gak sengaja kesandung bebek mainan punya Chentong.

Lulu: "Huaaa!"

Thehun: "Bunda!"

 _Hap!_

Thehun: "Ketangkep!"

Sehun nangkep badannya Lulu kayak di film-film princess gitoh. Jadi agak geli-geli kalo liatnya. Mueheh..

Cabekyun: "Koi mil gaya~"

Lulu: "Apa sih lo bek. Hun, makasih ya."

Thehun: "It's oke bun."

Taoji: "Ciye... Coba lo pada cek instagram dulu dah."

 **Instagram**

 **7_luxiao_m**

 _Caption: "Semalem tarawehan bareng kesayangan._

 _Tag: @ **ooh_seh** "_

Liked: 46879/ /Comment: 2842

 **Yuyunz** Cakep Lu :)

 **MinhoLi** Potek ati aquh

 **Wubin** Pacarnya Lu? Kamu tega, ya.

 **Bekyunrini** A6 bosque, udah jadian maneh? Jahad, ga bilang-bilang :"(

 **Mivher_ajah** Sehun? Kesayangan? Maksud lo apa, monyet CEKING?

 **7_luxiao_m** Anjir kenapa nih dugong rebus nyepam di lapak gua?!

 **Bekyunrini** Bakal ada perang dunia ke 5 neh

 **Kimtems** taken by?

 **7_luxiao_m** by **kimtems** ,-

 **Fansnya.lulu** Mata aku panas huaa!

 **Ooh_seh** Kok masang foto kita berdua, bun? Jadi malu sehunnya

 **7_luxiao_m** jarang-jarang pan ;)

 **Taojih** giliran sehun ama miper baru dijawab

 **Awkgitong** cinta segitiga sama kaki

 **Taojih** cinta segi empat tambah yuyunz

 **Yuyunz** nggak kak... Aku gak gitu

 **Mivher_ajah** B aja kali **yuyunz**

 **Ayan.genk.shipper** bang gitong unemnya. Fans berat awkarin banget XD

 **Galaxy_fanfan** mohon yang namanya **mivher_ajah** di ruqyah aja deh. Pho mulu kerjaannya.

 **Muelkim_bulle** OMAYGAT! WAT! OMAYGAT! Demi apa?! Kak Lulu dinotif Kris mantan eksoh!!!

 **7_luxiao_m** huaa! Iya! Gue dinotif bang ganteng! Asique! Makasih kak **galaxy_fanfan**

 **Iching** mbak **fansnya.lulu** matanya panas kenapa? Kebakar ya? Kalo gak bisa beli daging, mampir aja ke rumah a'a suhongong. Jangan bakar mata sendiri. Iching jadi kesian :"(

 **Yuyunz** Iching lucu ih

 **Fansnya.lulu** untung cakep ching

 **Chen_bukan_nct** mohon bersabar. Ini ujian

 **Justin_elim_p101** ujian apa kak? Bukannya SMA kakak udah selesai UKK ya?

 **Uco.do** setelah sekian lama, muncul juga nih anak yang sejenis Iching-,-

 **Justin_elim_p101** justin baru tau kalo justin sejenis kak iching. Jadi kita ini satu spesies, ya kak iching

 **Iching** iching juga baru tau tin

 **Ooh_seh** yesin aja biar cepet

 **Chen_bukan_nct** yesin aja biar cepet(2)

 **Awkgitong** yesin aja biar cepet(3)

 **Baejin** kak Lulu mirip mantan eksoh yang namanya Luhan :")

 **7_luxiao_m** kalo gitu cakep dungz. Makasih **baejin** *

 **Daewih101** aduh... Itu yang matanya kayak bulan sabit ganteng amat sih. Bawa pulang boleh gak? Uluh...

 **Baejin** dasar lo cabe, kembarannya kak **bekyunrini**

 **Awkgitong** gue suka gaya ni bocah(y) **baejin**

 **Bekyunrini** syaland maneh!

 **Dujuntampan** astaghfirullah... Bulan puasa nak!

 **Baejin** maap ustad

 **Bekyunrini** maap ustad(2)

 **7_luxiao_m** kaga ikutan :D

...

Cabekyun: "Lo berdua beneran jadian?"

Lulu: "No."

Chandobby: "Tuh mosting pake caps kesayangan."

Lulu: "Gue emang sayang sama Sehun kan."

Thehun: "Digantungin muluk dakunya."

Temsek: "Gue gantungin di monas ya? Biar greget."

Chentong: "Mau gue tinjuin? Udah berotot nih brader..."

Iching: "Mau jadi petinju dunia kayak Christiano Ronaldo ya?"

Lulu: "Iching pinternya kebangetan."

Chentong: "Gaplok tidak ya... Gaplok tidak ya..."

Thehun: "Gaplok aja tuh. Ntar kebiathaan."

Suhongong: "Siapa yang mau lo gaplok?"

Thehun: "E-eh.. Kagak, kagak." * _nyengir_ *

Paopao: "Ntar, lo semua harus ikut ngaji bareng gue di mesjid. Pokoknya harus! Gapake tapi-tapian!"

Lulu: "Sama ustad Hasan kan?"

Paopao: "Bukan. Sama ustad dujun."

Ustad dujun tuh Doojoon Highlight. Tau kan?

Cabeknyun: "Vangke! Mantan kecengan gue."

Gitong: "Anjay. Mantan kecengan."

.

.

.

.

.

Dujun: "Assalamualaikum warohmatullahi wabarokatuh!"

Murid2 alay: "Waalaikumsalam warohmatullahi wabarokatuh!"

Dujun: "Buka Al-Qur'an surah an-nisa ayat 14."

Thehun: "Tad! Thehun mathih iqra. Gimana dungs?"

Dujun: "Nih anak dari dulu belom selese iqra juga. Pokokmya nyesuain aja dulu. Besok lo ke rumah gue nyelesein iqra biar cepet bisa baca Qur'an!"

Thehun: "Beliin Thehun PSP terbaru dulu. Baru Thehun mau ngaji."

Dujun: "Murid laknat lo."

Cabekyun: "Ustad mulutnya... Ckckck!"

Dujun: "Khilaf, khilaf."

Cabekyun: "Ayingz juga belom tamat iqra tad. Jadi, boleh dungs barbie mininya 5 setel."

Dujun: "Sungguh kalian ini!"

Cabekyun: "Santuy aja komuknya tad. Gimana nih?"

Dujun: "Iya! Besok!"

Thehun: "YEEYYY!"

Chandobby: "Bocah songong."

Dujun: "Bocah songong(2)"

Suhongong: "Gue lemparin jam tangan rolex gue baru tau rasa."

Cabekyun: "Lemparin sama ayingz aja kalo gituh."

Dujun: "Ini jadi ngaji kagak?! Lucknut!"

Lulu: "Ini ustad atau topeng monyet sih? Ngomong kasar melulu."

Justin: "Justin ga nyangka kalo selama ini pak ustad tuh topeng monyet."

Iching: "Iching juga ga nyangka."

Baejin: "Bukan temen gue."

Chandobby: "Bukan temen gue(2)"

Dongho: "Kagak ada yang waras."

Baejin: "Gue waras."

Cabekyun: "Gue..."

Lulu: "Lo wajib diragukan bek."

Temsek: "Kalem ae gue."

Uco: "Tumben."

Gitong: "Mending gue stalking Yuri dulu."

Dujun: "Ya Allah... Salah apa hamba sampai kau memberiku murid laknat nan sial*n seperti mereka?"

Yuyun: "Yuyun juga?"

Dujun: "Kamu nggak kok bev..."

Thehun: "Ewhh... Gak thadar umur."

Cabekyun: "Ustad kalo udah ngalus biar lagi di mesjid sikat aja yak."

Paopao: "Apa faedahnya semua ini?"

Taoji: "Gue jadi pengen ngasih ustad wushu terbaik gue dah."

Jungjung: "Barengan kak."

Lulu: "Anj, dua kungfu panda ketemuan."

Thehun: "Kalo aku thama kamu ketemuan, namanya tuh kalo gak thalah... Jodoh pathti bertemu."

Lulu: Lancarin dulu ngomong S. Habis itu ngalus ke gue."

Dujun: "Bhaha! Karma masih berlaku muridku!"

Thehun: "Au ah. Gelap!"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Next or Nah?**

 **Review Juseyo**

 _Yuhu... Gue update egen. Padahal niatnya apdate hari senin depan. Tapi mumpung ada waktu kosong, ngetik ngebut deh jadinya._

 _Yang bilang ada kesamaan nama dengan ff lain, maaf ya. Gue juga cuma make nama nista mereka yang udah tersebar luas dipenjuru dunia *eaa.. Jadi gue gak sepenuhnya mikirin nama. Gue dapet dari instagram. Dan mnurut gue normal sih, nama yang gue pake. But, jangan bash gue! Ini hanya berdasarkan fakta. Udahlah. Cukup sudah, ku tak ingin lanjut ributeu._

 _Makasih buat yang udah tanggepin positif ff ini :") terharu dah... Kerja keras gue dihargai, rasanya tuh... Bla bla bla XD_

 _Parah parah. Garing krenyes kayak ayam ka ef ce. Otak gue gak bisa bekerja dengan baik. Wekawekawe XD_

 _Silahkan Review, lanjut atau stop sampe disini?_

 _Siyu~_

.

 ** _7 Juni 2017_**


	8. Juh

_Cast: EXO member(OT12)_

 **WARN! Bahasa super alay!**

 **DLDR! Jadi, yang gak suka jangan sampe salah lapak, ya.**

 _-Luhan as Lulu_

 _-Sehun as Thehun_

 _-Baekhyun as Cabekyun_

 _-Chanyeol as Chandobby_

 _-Kyungsoo as Uco_

 _-Kai as Temsek_

 _-Lay as Iching_

 _-Suho as Suhongong_

 _-Tao asTaoji_

 _-Kris as Gitong_

 _-Xiumin as Paopao_

 _-Chen as Chentong_

 _Genre: Humor(gagal)_

 _Rate: Aman_

 _Ada tamu: Yuyun dan anak PD101_

.

.

.

Dujun: "Neng, ikan asin kok rasanya asin, ya?"

Yuyun: "Kan emang rasanya asin, tad."

Dujun: "Tau gak kenapa?"

Yuyun: "Karena dikasih garem?"

Dujun: "Bukan. Asin karena manisnya udah pindah ke kamu."

Yuyun: "Ustad bisa aja."

Cabekyun: "Ga inget umur dasar."

Lulu: "Udah bau tanah juga."

Justin: "Pak ustad bau tanah? Habis nyangkul dimana tad?"

Iching: "Pasti ustad kesini belum mandi kan?"

Uco: "Ini dua orang kenapa ketemu sih? Bertambahlah penderitaan gue."

Dujun: "Murid kurang ajar lo pada."

Daewi: "Kalo gitu ajarkan aku cara mencintaimu tad."

Temsek: "Si Daewi cabe banget sih. Tua muda di gebet semua sama dia."

Gitong: "Percis banget sama Cabekyun."

Cabekyun: "Diem lo sempak tinkerbell!"

Thehun: "Bunda... Thehun laper."

Chandobby: "Idih si Sehun."

Lulu: "Tahan. Sejam lagi beduk."

Thehun: "Sehun tahan."

Miper: "Assalamualaikum!! Aim kaming!"

Lulu: "Lo emang KAMBING."

Miper: "Kaming, ogeb! Gak ngerti bahasa inggris dasar."

Lulu: "B aja gue."

Dujun: "Waalaikumsalam. Mulut kalian bisa dijaga ga sih? Pusing pala Dujun tampan."

Chandobby: "Njass!"

Thehun: "Kamu ngapain dithini? Tumben banget ke methjid."

Miper: "Aku pengen ngaji sama kalian. Itung-itung nambah pahala, Hun."

Yuyun: "Pencitraan, ya?"

Lulu: "Pencitraan, ya? (2)"

Miper: "Diem lo upil badak. Gue kesini tulus buat ngaji."

Cabekyun: "Ngaji atau nganjen?"

Miper: "Sehun... Aku dibuli sama mereka." * _cemberut_ *

Thehun: "Kalian jangan gitu. Kathian mimi peri."

Justin: "Mata polos Justin ternodai."

Baejin: "Jadi kangen yayang Jihun."

Gitong: "A en je a ye. Lo kalah sama anak SMP Hun!"

Thehun: "Bentar lagi gue jadian sama bunda Lulu kok."

Miper: "Kamu jahad deh."

Gitong: "Geli ah."

Suhongong: "Harusnya beli _popcorn_ dulu tadi sebelum kesini."

Tante Ayu: "Woy! Miper! Lo ngapain disini?! Gue kan nyuruh lo cabutin bulu landak tadi! Bukannya dikerjain malah main kesini!"

Cabekyun: "Buset, bulu landak."

Paopao: "Ngakak dosa gak ya?"

Chentong: "Mantan Gitong galak bener."

Tante Ayu: "Eh, ada Gitong?"

Gitong: "H-hay tan."

Tante Ayu: "Ihh... Kok manggil tan, sih? Panggil Ayu aja kayak dulu. Kamu jadi malu-malu gini."

Lulu: "Gak anak gak emak sama aja."

Taoji: "Sama-sama ganjen."

Gitong: "Betewe bulu landak mau diapain?"

Tante Ayu: "Mau dibikin buat jarum akupuntur. Biasalah, usaha baru."

Gitong: "Keren."

Lulu: "Keren pala lo peyang!"

Tante Ayu: "Aku pulang dulu ya... Bai mantan terindahque!"

Temsek: "Jiji ah."

Uco: "Ini drama kapan selesai?"

Temsek: "Kalem ae."

.

.

.

.

.

Chandobby: "Yo gaes! Akhirnya selesai juga solatnya."

Temsek: "Anak tampan nan soleh kayak gue emang kalo main tuh ke mesjid."

Chandobby: "Ngapain bro?"

Temsek: "Buka puasa gratis. Mueheh..."

Sekarang nih, Chandobby sama Temsek lagi ngeVlog bareng. Lebih tepatnya Chandobby doang. Tapi Temsek main ngikut aja. Numpang tenar.

Chandobby: "keRakjelan yang HQQ sekali kawan. Kalo gitu udahan ya, sampe disini dulu. Siyu, tertanda! Kembaran Park Chanyeol eksoh."

Temsek: "Kembaran bangKai eksoh juga!"

Chandobby: "Dah. Tinggal upload."

Suhongong: "Udah ngeVlognya?"

Uco: "Lama banget sih."

Cabekyun: "Lumutan gue nunggu lo pada."

Chandobby: "Heheh, santuy lah... Udah kok. Kuy balik."

Thehun: "Akhirnya..."

Pas masuk ke dalem mobil, Iching serius banget liatin hp. Alhasil, beberapa anak _ayan gen_ k pada ngeliatin Iching curiga.

Lulu: "Iching liat apaan?"

Temsek: "Liat video bok-..."

Suhongong: "Item! Lo jangan ngomong yang enggak-nggak sama Iching! Gue gorok pake berlian tajem baru tau rasa lo."

Temsek: "Dapuk!"

Iching: "Apaan sih? Iching lagi liat orang main bola nih."

Lulu: "Wah! Mana, mana?"

Iching: "Itu yang pake baju item larinya cepet banget ya. Iching salut deh."

Lulu: "Itu copet, goblok!"

Gitong: "Anjay, copet."

Temsek: "Nyopet kutangnya Irfan Bahdim tuh."

Chentong: "Gue ngakak, tolong..."

.

.

.

Temsek: "Umi, minta tanda tangan dong."

Uco: "Buat apa?"

Temsek: "Pengen liat aja."

Uco: "Dimana?"

Temsek: "Nih, di buku pernikahan kita."

Uco: "Apaan sih?"

Thehun: "Untung cinta itu buta. Kalo gak buta, Temthek gak bakalan laku."

Temsek: "Sedih dinistain mulu."

Uco: "Sabar."

Chandobby: "Huwee!!! Subscriber gue berkurang banyak banget pas gue upload video yang ada muka si Temsek. Tanggung jawab lo Tem!"

Temsek: "Lah... Kog nyalahin gue? Lo aja yang udah gak tenar, yee."

Chandobby: "Selama ini gak gitu! Gara-gara pas ada muka lo aja baru tuh, like berkurang, subscribernya pada ngilang bagai diterpa badai topan."

Cabekyun: "Lebay amat nih tiang."

Suhongong: "Ntar gue beliin deh suscribernya. Jangan nangis brader."

Chandobby: "Eh? Bisa dibeli gitu ya?"

Suhongong: "Ada duit ada segalanya."

Gitong: "Sok'an banget lo biji rambutan."

Thehun: "Bunda, ada PR IPA nih. Pertanyaannya, cecak apa yang bitha bikin mati?"

Lulu: "Apa ya? Gak pernah nemu soal kayak gitu deh gue."

Thehun: "Cecak nafath thaat melihat thenyum manithmu."

Lulu: "Sa ae."

Chentong: "Aduh, duh, duh, duh. Diabetes gue."

Taoji: "Taken dungs."

Cabekyun: "Iya. Ngegantung mulu lo berdua."

Iching: "Bagus dong. Biar makin tinggi kalo ngegantung. Lulu pendek banget sih."

Gitong: "Gak sadar dia juga pendek."

Cabekyun: "Diemin aja si Iching."

Iching: "Kok jahat sih?"

Cabekyun: "Bomat!"

Thehun: "Entar langthung lamaran aja. Bunda gak mau pacaran."

Chandobby: "Asik bosque!"

Yuyun: "Kak Sehun beneran naksir Lulu ya?"

Thehun: "Iya dong."

Taoji: "Drama cinta segi tiga dimulai."

Thehun: "Apaan ye? Ini cuma cerita cinta antara aku dan bunda."

Cabekyun: "Ewh, najisun."

Yuyun: "Aku juga udah gak ada perasaan apa-apa lagi kok sama Lulu. Lagian kita putus udah lama banget. Iya kan Lu?"

Lulu: "I-iya. Duh, jadi gak enak. Maaf ya Yun, Sehun emang gitu."

Yuyun: "Gak papa. Yuyun juga mau pamit pulang besok. Minta maaf kalo ada solah ya."

Paopao: "Typo Yun. Salah, bukan solah."

Yuyun: "Iya, itu maksudnya."

Cabekyun: "Kecengan si ustad Dujun pergi elah..."

Gitong: "Yah... Sepi deh gak ada kamu."

Taoji: "Ekhm!"

Gitong: "Eh? Maap yank."

Suhongong: "Kok buru-buru gitu? Padahal aku baru mau nyiapin kamar berdinding taburan emas campur berlian buat kamu. Yah, walaupun gak seberapa sih. Asal kamu nyaman aja."

Temsek: "ANJAY! Kamar kita gak ada tuh yang kayak gitu."

Suhongong: "Lo kan laki."

Temsek: "Bo-bo-bodo amat!"

Suhongong: "Eh, Sofyan Ajitong!"

Gitong: "Kayak kenal."

Suhongong: "Itu emang nama lengkap lo bobrok!!"

Gitong: "Iya, ya. Kenapa?"

Suhongong: "Besok lo anter Yuyun ke rumahnya, oke?"

Gitong: "Oke sip!"

.

.

.

.

.

Yuyun: "Ih, gak mau kak... Yuyun udah kenyang."

Temsek: "Pokoknya harus makan! Kamu mau berangkat ke Bogor. Bogor jauh loh."

Yuyun: "Ya ampun kak, lagian aku juga udah kenyang banget."

Temsek: "Makan sendiri atau aku suapin? Pake mulut?"

Uco: "Ganjen banget."

Cabekyun: "PANAS, PANAS, PANAS, PANAS BADAN INI..."

Lulu: "Jangan manas-manasin lo, cabe!"

Cabekyun: "Emang panas tau."

Chandobby: "Gue ngakak sambil salto keliling Cimahi!"

Temsek: "Ayan lo kambuh lagi Chan."

Chandobby: "Lo juga ayan tem."

Lulu: "Btw gak puasa Yun?"

Yuyun: "Aku lagi dapet."

Lulu: * _angguk_ - _angguk_ *

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Next or No?**

 **Review Juseyo...**

 _Ya ampun... Apasih ini? Apasih? Ga jelas banget sumpah. Blank banget otak gue. Mian kalo mengecewakan. Nggak tau kenapa perasaan sama kepala gue ga enak banget. Jadi ceritanya maksa dah._

 _Next gak nih??_

 _Innalillahi wa innailaihirajiun..._

 _Turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya Julia Perez. Semoga amal ibadahnya diterima disisi Allah. Amiinn..._

 _Siyu~_

 ** _11 Juni 2017_**


	9. Pan

Thehun: "Besok udah lebaran aja. Gak teratha, ya..."

Temsek: "Iya. Gue sedih btw. Soalnya udah ga bisa ngirit uang makan lagi."

Thehun: "Gue juga thedih. Udah mau lebaran, tapi gue masih belum mengenal huruf S."

Lulu: "Lah! Tuh bisa!"

Thehun: "Yang tadi cuma contoh doang."

Gitong: "Yang bego disini siapa, ya?"

Suhongong: "Akhirnya besok lebaran. Uang gue keluar lagi setelah sekian lama. Akhirnya dompet gue nggak bengkak lagi."

Cabekyun: "Gue cabein juga lo lama-lama."

Chandobby: "Lah, terus gue gimana? Kapan nyabein gue Bek?"

Cabekyun: "Ntar, abis akad nikah."

Gitong: "Asik! Ngegas bosque..."

Suhongong: "Ching, kamu ngapain di bawah sofa gitu?"

Iching: "Iching kenapa bisa disini? Iching ngapain? Ada yang tau kenapa Iching bisa disini? Jawab Iching dong..."

Taoji: "Ching, bobo gih. Udah malem."

Lulu: "Yesin aja biar faster."

Paopao: "Gue mau tobat dulu..."

Uco: "Ada yang liat panci pink gue gak? Tadi gue taro di meja dapur."

Thehun: "Kayaknya dimakan sama Temsek deh."

Temsek: "Lo kira gue limbat? Dasar upil spongebob!"

Iching: "Spongebob? Wah... Iching suka banget sama spongebob! Apalagi pas spongebob ngilangin acar."

Chentong: "Diemin aja gaes."

Temsek: "Co, jadian kuy. Udah mau lebaran masa belum ofisial."

Uco: "Gue udah punya bang cimol."

Thehun: "Gue denger suara kretek-kretek dari sini."

Lulu: "Ada bau gosong ih."

Cabekyun: "Duh kok panas ya? Padahal AC disini udah -362728 celcius."

Temsek: "Berisik lo kumis lele."

Thehun: "Bun, kita gimana?"

Lulu: "Gue sih mau-mau aja."

Lulu: "Eh! Mulut gue typo!"

Iching: "Gimana caranya bisa typo? Iching mau belajar dong."

Gitong: "Angin lewat."

Uco: "Kenapa jadi melenceng gini? Gue nanya panci pink gue!"

All: "Ga liat!"

Uco: "Ashyu!"

Thehun: "Dikit lagi..."

Chentong: "Eh! Peci ungu gue kok gambar hello kitty ya?"

Lulu: "Punya gua tuh!"

Thehun: "Liat tuh, ada kecoa berenang. Lucu deh."

Temsek: "Iya. Lucu banget kayak Uco."

Iching: "Kalian semua bego yah. Cuma Iching doang yang pinter disini. Heran, deh."

Cabekyun: "LAH ICHING?"

Suhongong: "Untung sayang. Untung cinta."

Taoji: "Kalian emang ga pernah jelas."

Gitong: "Cuma aku doang kan yang jelas, beb?"

Taoji: "Na...jis..."

.

.

.

.

.

Thehun: "Gaeth... Gue mau ngomong."

Chandobby: "Ngomong aja ga usah ijin kayak anak TK pengen pipis."

Thehun: "Jadi gini..."

Lulu: "???"

Thehun: "Gini..."

Iching: "Kenapa Iching bisa ngomong?"

Lulu: "Bodo amat lah Ching."

Thehun: "Gini..."

Temsek: "Oy! Demi film Uttaran kesayangan gua! Cepetan ngomong, bego!"

Thehun: "Udah. Gue udah ngomong tadi."

Temsek: "Apaan?"

Thehun: "Kan gue cuma mau ngomong. Gini... Gini... Kalian tuh ya. Gak pernah bener mikirnya."

Gitong: "Ini anak siapa sih? Gue tendang ke kuburan santoso dosa gak ya?"

Iching: "Kayaknya dosa deh."

Chentong: "Iching, sini yuk sama abang. Jangan ngerusuh."

Iching: "Iching gak mau!"

Suhongong: "Besok bantuin gue ngasihin THR buat anak-anak tetangga, yak."

Temsek: "Kita juga dapet, kan?"

Suhongong: "Bantuin dulu gue nyari parsel buat anak-anak! Baru minta Tehaer."

Jadi, mereka tuh sekarang lagi ada di Mall buat persiapan lebaran.

Gitong: "Gue Tehmanis anget aja bang. Jangan pake gula tapi pake es batu ya bang."

Cabekyun: "Anjay gimana caranya?"

Chandobby: "Geblek!"

Temsek: "Eh, gue mau ngumpet dulu yak. Jangan bilang sama Uco. Ntar dia nyuruh gue buat bawain panci-panci yang dia utangin lagi."

Gitong: "Nggak setia lo."

Taoji: "Udah lah.. Biarian aja."

Akhirnya si Temsek ngumpet di belakang pintu kaca toko kebaya.

Gitong: "Si item tuh bego atau goblok sih? Masa ngumpet di belakang kaca bening. Dari sini aja keliatan tuh idung minimalis dia."

Lulu: "Saking pinternya dia jadi geblek gitu."

Gitong: "Bukan temen gua."

Taoji: "Kawanan sengklek."

Thehun: "Bego banget thih kita mau temenan sama dia."

Gitong: "Kita? Lo aja kali."

Lulu: "Kita? Lo aja kali."

Taoji: "Kita? Lo aja kali."

Thehun: "Thyaland!"

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga belanjanya. Emang ya, Suhongong tuh baik banget. Walaupun kalo udah songong minta dikubur banget, tapi dia murah hati banget. Suhongong juga yang paling waras diantara semua _ayan genk._

Contohnya sekarang nih. Dia lagi bungkus-bungkus hadiah buat anak yatim sama nyiapin uang buat anak-anak. Suami idaman banget euy. Sayang udah punyanya si Iching lemot.

Kalo Uco tugasnya mah selalu di dapur. Sekarang dia lagi bikin kue nastar, opor ayam, lontong, pokonya makanan khas lebaran gono noh.

Rame banget apart malam ini.

 _Ting_!

 **Line**

 **Anak-anak kampung sengklek(3456)**

 **Teyong** : Oy! Takbiran kuy!

 **Baejin** : Hayu lah. Gua ngajak ayank Jihoon.

 **Lulu** : Ntar gua nyusul ya ;)

 **Teyong** : Iya, cantik

 **Hunsehun** : Nikung temen sendiri lo tiwai!

 **Teyong** : Kgak bleh ya cuma bilang cantik?

 **Hunsehun** : KAGAK!

Ichingspongebobsquerpants: Cara buka line gimana sih? ._.

 **Bekyun** : Iching matiin hpnya ya.. Bobo gih

 **Ichingspongebobsquerpants** : Line Iching udah kebuka belom, yh?

 **Justin** : Justin juga gak tau cara buka line kak ._.

 **Chentongeksoh** : Bodo amat duo timun suri!

 **Yunho** : Abang gak bisa ikut takbiran kayaknya. Lagi ada mamah di rumah.

 **Teyong** : Sip bos!

 **Jemin** : Aku juga gak bisa. Badan aku masih sakit, hiksss :"(

 **Ichingspongebobsquerpants** : Cepet sembuh ya... :(

 **Hunsehun** : Ih... Bunda Lulu lucu banget deh, pake piyama koala kayak tadi...

 **Iching** : Iya, gemes deh. Iching jadi pengen remas :D

 **Hj.Bolot** : WOY! SIAPA YANG NGAJARIN ANAK GUA NGOMONG BEGITU?!?!?!

 **Goldprince** : Eh, ayah mertua.. Apa kabar, yah?

 **Hunsehun** : Wah pak haji! Kemarin si Suhongong yang ngajarin Iching ngomong gak senonoh. Parah, parah. Tampol aja pak haji, biar gak kebiasaan!

Goldprince: Parah lo hun! Sumpah pak haji! Ane gak ngapa-ngapain!!!

 **Hj.Bolot** : Awas besok lo!

 **Goldprince** : THR lo besok angus hun!

 **Hunsehun** : Lah lah lah... Kok gitu seh? Canda doang gue!

 **Lulu** : Makanya jangan suka boong. Karma masih berlaku say

 **Hunsehun** : Ciyeh, dipanggil say. Sayang kamu juga ;D

 **Wubinkim** : Kamu jahat sama aku Lu

 _Tiin_..

Hpnya Lulu lobet. Padahal belum sempet bales kak Wubin.

Suhongong: "Anjir gue bakal gagal kawin ntar..."

Sehun: "Maap brader."

Suhongong: "Lebaran besok!"

Temsek: "Jatah THR cadel buat gua aja ho."

Suhongong: "Bodo!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Allahuakbar, Allahuakbar, Allahuakbar..._

Gitong: "Wey, peci gua dimana?"

Thehun: "Sajadah gua kemana?"

Lulu: "Sepatu bola gua dimana?"

Iching: "Loh? Ngapain nyari sepatu bola?"

Lulu: "Lah, iya ya. Ngapain gua nyari itu?"

Cabekyun: "Lulu ketularan Iching, ya?"

Iching: "Iching gak sakit kok."

Cabekyun: "Iya, cuma otak lo kayak ada yang salah aja."

Iching: "Oh gitu..."

Suhongong: "Cepetan, udah mau telat kita nih."

Semuanya pada buru-buru turun ke parkiran. Takut kalo telat ntar tehaer mereka dikurangin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Habis sholat, mereka pada nangis sambil jerit-jerit terus guling-guling di jalanan pas minta maaf. Gak lah ya... Mereka pada maaf-maafan. Cepika cepiki kayak ibu-ibu dapet duit arisan. Ada juga yang air matanya netes. Bukan terharu. Tapi lagi ngucek mata pake cabe ijo :"). Gelo semua orang disini memang.

Thehun: "Bun, Thehun minta maaf kalo Thehun ada thalah ya." * _cium tangan Lulu_ *

Lulu: "Iya, salah kamu emang banyak banget. Tapi aku udah maafin kok."

Cabekyun: "Ciyeee! aku kamu."

Iching: "Wah, udah jadian ya? Moga cepet putus ya kak..."

Temsek: "Geblek."

Chandobby: "Nggak ngakak dulu. BHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Suhongong: "Untung lebaran. Gue gak nampol ini anak dulu."

Temsek: "Tampol aja bang. Ntar kebiasaan."

Lulu: "Apaan sih? Siapa yang jadian? Kalo lebaran, bahasa tuh harus sopan."

Chandobby: "Mamih, papih minta maap ya kalo papi ada calah cama mamih."

Cabekyun: "Kok pas lo ngomong kayak gitu, ada sesuatu dalam diri gue yang gue sendiri nggak yakin apa itu... Apakah, ini yang dinamakan jijik?"

Chandobby: "Jahat banget mamih."

Temsek: "Numpang ngakak!"

Gitong: "NGAKAK SEKEBON SAMBIL NGUNYAH BOMBAY SEKILO!"

Suhongong: "Eh.. Tem, tolong umumin ke orang-orang dong. Dateng ke apart gue buat makan-makan. Sekalian bagi THR."

Temsek: "Gue dapet bonus dong kalo gitu?"

Suhongong: "Maaf ya, gue cuma bisa kasih bonus jam tangan rolex berlapis emas doangan. Gue lagi kere bet nih."

Kata Suhongong sedih.

Uco: "Wanjay, kere aja ngasih begituan. Gimana kalo lagi beduit?"

Akhirnya Temsek pun lari-lari keliling kampung sambil teriak-teriak nyuruh warga ke apartnya Suhongong. Tapi lebih mirip tarzan buluk jadinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam satu menit, apartment atas bawah udah full karna orang-orang langsung ngacir kemari.

Suhongong: "Semuanya kalo mau makan, makan aja. Gausah malu-malu. Asal gak malu-maluin aja ya."

Ga usah sisuruh juga, dari tadi udah pada nyomot makanan aja gak pake malu.

Anak-anak kecil sampe remaja udah pada ngantri. Antriannya panjang banget kayak rel kereta Tegal.

Hj. Bolot: "Woy! Bocah songong! Apa kabar lo?"

Suhongong: "Eh, ayah mertua. Alhamdulillah baik beh. Babeh apa kabar?"

Hj. Bolot: "Gue nanya sama elo! Napa kagak dijawab?"

Suhongong: "Lah, saya udah jawab barusan beh..."

Hj. Bolot: "Wah, gak sopan lo."

Suhongong: "Kupingnya ada masalah lagi nih orang."

Hj. Bolot: "Nah! Gitu dong. Jawab dari tadi kek."

Suhongong: "Anjay. Perasaan gue ngomong masalah kuping dah."

Thehun: "Thabar ya ho... Gak bapak gak anak thama aja. Bapaknya budek, anaknya lemot.

Suhongong: "Gue emang sayang Iching. Tapi lo bener."

Miper: "Hai Lulu."

Lulu: "Eh? Miper?"

Miper: "Iya. Gue mau minta maaf karena udah banyak salah sama lo. Maafin ya?"

Lulu: "Yaudah sih. Udah lama juga, kan. Gue juga mau minta maaf kalo gitu." Akhirnya Lulu sama Miper pelukan kayak teletabis. Walaupun si Lulu rada geli-geli gimana gitu.

Thehun: "Duh... Ademnya liat mantan thama calon matha depan akur kayak gitu."

Lulu: "Yang mana yang mantan, yang mana yang calon masa depan?"

Thehun: "Kamulah takdirku, bun..."

Lulu: "Ih geli."

Cabekyun: "Najisun ah."

.

.

.

.

.

 **E**

 **N**

 **D**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Wkwkwk, maap maap maap. Baru muncul tapi langsung end aja. Gak merkamsud kok. Gue lagi sibuk banget soalnya. Ada acara keluarga gitu. Jadinya gue belum lanjut-lanjut dan malah bikin cerita baru. Wkwkwk._

 _._

 _Maap banget. Maap banget. Di chap ini gue juga gak niat ngelawak. Cuma pengen nuntasin aja di hari lebaran. Jadi maaf kalo gak bikin kalian ketawa sama sekali. Silahkan review buat kritik atau apapun itu. Tapi jangan ngebash yah..._

 _._

 _Btw, HAPPY EID MUBARAK! Selamat hari raya idul fitri semuanya... Kalo gue ada salah, tolong dimaafin ya gaes... Saranghae :D_

 _._

 _Bye~_


End file.
